


Váratlan meglepetés

by Lizzie01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Draco és Harry szeretik egymást. Rajtuk kívül ezt mindenki más már tudja. Az év végi bulin végül megtörik a jég, és elcsattan az a bizonyos első csók. De vajon ennyi elég a boldogsághoz?Ez volt az első ilyen történetem, a hibákat, kérlek, nézzétek el. A történet nagyon AU, és a szereplő halála csak említés szintjén jelenik meg. A jogok Rowlingot illetik.Jó olvasást! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jelzések:  
> / párszaszó/  
>  _gondolatok_

1\. fejezet – Készülődés

 

A Roxfort boldog diákokkal volt tele. Mindenkit az év végi bulit várta, majd másnap mehettek haza, vagy maradhattak az iskolában, ki melyiket választotta.  
Nagy volt a sürgés-forgás, hiszen alig várták már az este hét órát, amikor a buli kezdődött.  
A tanárok is várták a buli kezdetét, hiszen nem tudhatták mi fog kisülni belőle, ha a négy ház tanulói együtt szórakoznak, csak reménykedhettek benne, hogy párbajra nem kerül sor.  
A bulin csak hatodik és hetedik évfolyam lehetett jelen, s alkoholt is csak kis mennyiségben fogyaszthattak a diákok, ám éjféltől már ez a korlát sem lesz majd jelen. Dumbledore igazgató ezzel a bulival szerette volna megünnepelni a világos oldal győzelmét, hiszen Harry Potter, A Fiú, Aki Túlélte nyár elején legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, de a R.A.V.A.S.Z. vizsgák közelsége miatt még pihenni,ünnepelni sem volt idejük a diákoknak. 

A Griffendél Ház szintén a bulira készült. Harry már alig várta az estét, mikor is találkozhat élete és álmai megkeserítőjével, a Mardekár Ház szőke jéghercegével. Tanácstalan volt mit vegyen fel, míg a többiek már szinte készen voltak.  
\- Harry, ha nem kezdesz el gyorsan készülni, el fogunk késni! – szólt rá Ron, aki szintén a mindig késők táborába tartozott, de nem most, amikor élete szerelme várja odalenn a klubhelyiségben, hogy együtt menjenek a bulira, már nem volt kedve elkésni.  
\- De nem tudom, mit vegyek fel! – válaszolt kétségbeesetten a kis hős.  
\- Vedd fel azt a smaragdzöld selyeminget, amit Mionétól kaptál a szülinapodra tavaly. Kiemeli a szemed színét. Egyébként meg nem értem, mi ez a nagy izgulás, hiszen nem randira készülsz, hanem bulizni.  
\- De Ő is ott lesz! – Harryt már szinte a pánik kerülgette.  
\- Már megint a régi nóta. Harry, miért nem mondod meg neki, hogy tetszik neked? Csak kerülgetitek egymást a csata óta, rossz rátok nézni is.  
Harry erre már nem szólt semmit, csak gyorsan felöltözött, és elindultak Miónéhoz, majd vele együtt a Nagyterem felé, ahol a buli lesz megtartva.

A Nagyterem elé érve összefutottak néhány hugrabugossal és hollóhátassal, köztük Lunával is, aki kanárisárga ruhájában felhívta szinte mindenki figyelmét magára.  
\- Sziasztok – köszönt rájuk Luna. – Szerintetek mindenki eljön a két évfolyamból? Voltam már bent, de még elég kevesen vagyunk.  
Harry erre a mondatra felkapta a fejét, de rögtön el is szontyolodott. - _Mi lesz, ha el sem jön? Akkor még csak nem is láthatom, hiszen kerül. Vajon haragszik rám valami miatt?_ \- gondolkodott el Harry.  
\- Harry... Harry...- hallotta meg hirtelen Hermione hangját.  
\- Tessék.  
\- Nem is figyeltél arra, amit mondtam. Azt kérdeztem, hogy miért vagy így letörve.  
\- Nem is vagyok letörve, csak félek, hogy el sem jön.  
\- Biztosan itt lesz, hiszen még egyetlen bulilehetőséget sem hagyott még ki - szólt Mióne, majd bevonultak a Nagyterembe.

Eközben a mardekáros klubhelyiségben folyt a vita néhány diák között, ugyanis egy bizonyos szőke egyén, nevezett Draco Malfoy, nem akart elmenni a bulira, amit barátai nem néztek jó szemmel.  
\- Draco, miért nem készülsz? – kérdezte Pansy Parkinson, aki köztudottan a szőke legjobb barátai közé tartozott, de nem tudta mi ütött belé.  
\- Azért Pans, mert én nem megyek – jött rögtön a válasz.  
\- S miért nem, ha szabad kérdeznem?  
\- Mert nincs kedvem azt nézni, hogy Harry Átkozott Potter hogyan enyeleg Cho Changgel vagy Ginny Weasleyvel – érkezett a kifogás.  
Draco hangjából kihallatszott az elfolytott keserűség, ami nem kerülte el barátai figyelmét sem, hiszen már ismerték a fiút.  
\- De Potter nincs is együtt se Cho Changgel, se Weasleyvel. Chang a barátnőivel megy, Weasley meg Dean Thomassal jár. Nem tudom, honnan vetted ezt a hülyeséget – szólt közbe Blaise Zambini.  
\- Onnan, hogy láttam tegnap mindkét lánnyal – kesergett továbbra is Malfoy.  
Biztos csak beszélgetett velük, ugyanis az előbb láttam az Arany triót a Nagyterem felé menni, és Potter egyedül volt, partner nélkül – lépett a szobába Theodore Nott.  
\- Kössünk üzletet! Ha eljössz bulizni most velünk, akkor nem áruljuk el Potternek, hogy totál bele vagy zúgva – szólt közbe Pansy.  
\- Ez zsarolás! – kiáltott fel Draco. – Ezt nem teheted!  
\- Lehet, hogy az, és nem tehetem, azonban mardekáros vagyok. Ha nem mozdulsz meg, megteszem.  
\- Hűha! Úgy látszik ez hatásos volt – jelentette ki Theo, mikor látta, hogy a szőke ciklon elviharzott a szobájukba, és nem sokára már felöltözve lép ki onnan. Majd elindultak a Nagyterem felé. 

Sem Harry, sem pedig Draco nem sejtette, hogy gyengéd érzelmeik megegyeznek, így egyikük sem számított az ezután történtekre.

 

2\. fejezet – A buli

Belépve a Nagyterembe, még a lélegzetük is elállt, a teremre rá sem lehetett ismerni. A hosszú asztalok, a padok eltűntek, sőt még a tanári asztal is eltűnt, helyette kisebb 4-6 személyes asztalok voltak székekkel. Az asztalok üdítővel, vajsörrel, és a házimanók által készíttetett finomságokkal voltak megpakolva.  
A legmegdöbbentőbb azonban a fejük felett volt, hiszen a plafont úgy bűvölték meg, hogy a csillagos eget mutassa, amely különleges fénnyel árasztotta el a táncteret.  
\- Ez csodálatos! – ámult el Hermione. – A professzorok ma kitettek magukért. Nem is emlékszem, volt-e már csillagos ég bűvölve a plafonra.  
A teremben lágy zene szólt, táncra csábítva a szerelmes párokat. A parketten már ott táncolt a Bulstrode-Flint páros, és néhány hugrabugos vagy hollóhátas diák is.

Este hét óra felé megérkezett a mardekáros brigád többi tagja, az élen Draco Malfoy állt, két oldalán a testőrökként funkcionáló Crakkal és Monstróval.  
Malfoy, amint meglátta Harryt, elvonult egy távolabbi asztalhoz, és felé sem nézett. A többi diák néma félelemmel figyelte a két ellenség viselkedését, hiszen a háború kitörése előtt Lucius Malfoy és családja kibékült Harryvel, és átállt a Fény oldalára, így Draco sem szekírozta már Harry az iskolában. Ezt a fajta elhidegülést senki sem tudta megmagyarázni.  
Pontban hét órakor Dumbledore professzor megnyitotta a bulit, és megkezdődött a szórakozás. Szinte mindenki jól érezte magát, még Harry is, eltekintve attól, hogy néha-néha a mardekáros társaságra tévedt a tekintete, onnan is egy bizonyos szőke egyén felé.

Eközben a mardekáros asztalnál Blaise Zambini már nem bírva tovább nézni Malfoy szenvedését, feltette a szerinte egyik legfontosabb kérdést:  
\- Draco, most komolyan, miért viselkedsz így? Én értem, hogy a büszkeségeden nem eshet csorba egy esetleges visszautasítás miatt, de az amit művelsz, már szánalmas! Kerülöd Pottert, mint valami betegséget, nem szólsz hozzá, rá sem nézel. Most is úgy ülsz itt, mint aki karót nyelt, pedig te szeretsz bulizni, sőt, lételemed a buli – tört ki Blaise-ből az igazság.  
\- Te ezt nem értheted! Nem mehetek csak úgy oda, mondva, hogy „Hé, Potter, tetszel nekem!”. Ő a nagy megmentő, én a családom múltjával, hat évi gyűlölettel, és rosszindulattal, nem is érhetek fel hozzá.  
\- Legalább ma estére felejtsd el Pottert, és gyere táncolni – húzta maga után Pansy. – Higgy nekem, egy kis szórakozás majd segít kicsit feledtetni a bánatod.  
\- Nem vagyok bánatos! Egy Malfoy nem ismeri azt a szót, hogy bánat. Pusztán csak közöltem egy tényt, miszerint egy halálfaló fia nem való a hős Potter párjának!  
\- Na persze – ágált Blaise. - Ha nem ismered a bánat szót, akkor mégis miért vágsz ilyen ázott kiskutya fejet? Még jó hogy háttal ülsz a táncparkettnek, mert mindenkinek feltűnnél vele.  
\- Jól van már, ne szekáld szegényt! Van így is elég baja – kelt a védelmére Pansy. – Te se lennél ilyen vidám, ha Finnigan mással jött volna el a bulira.  
\- Mellesleg, te sem beszéltél még Finnigannel az érzéseidről – vágott vissza Draco is.  
\- Gyere, Draco, táncoljunk! – húzta maga után Parkinson a szőkét.

Miközben Pansy és Draco táncoltak, Blaise azon gondolkodott, mit kéne tennie azért, hogy barátja végre bevallja érzéseit a griffendéles hősnek, és boldog lehessen. Egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki megáll az asztalnál. Felnézve Seamus Finnigant pillantotta meg. Csak nézett Seamusre, és megszólalni sem bírt, pedig máskor ömlöttek belőle a szavak.  
Seamusnek már nagyon régen megtetszett a fekete hajú, olasz mardekáros, így összeszedve griffendéles bátorságát, odament hozzá, és megszólította:  
\- Szia – köszönt Seamus.  
\- Öh... szia. Segíthetek valamiben Finnigan? – kérdezte meg Blaise.  
\- Én... csak...  
\- Igen?  
\- Beszélgetni jöttem – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Seamus.  
\- Rendben. Ülj csak le. Mirről szeretnél pont velem beszélgetni?  
\- Nincs konkrét mondanivalóm, csak egy kötetlen beszélgetésre jöttem hozzád. De ha zavarok, el is mehetek.  
\- Ne menj! Maradj, nincs kedvem egyedül üldögélni. Hogy tetszik a buli?  
\- Egyre jobban – mosolyodot el Seamus.  
Az idő csak úgy szaladt, míg ők beszélgettek, figyelmen kívül hagyva minden és mindenki mást a teremben.

Éjfél után a tanárok kivonultak a teremből, és megkezdődött az önfeledt szórakozás. Az asztalon megjelentek az alkoholos italok, jelezve, hogy a tanárok sem várják el tőlük, hogy példásan viselkedjenek. Itt most az ünneplés ideje volt.  
A párok már mind a parketten ropták, köztük Blaise és Seamus is, akik már kicsit spiccesek voltak, de nagy összhangban táncoltak együtt. Vagy ott volt még Dean Thomas és Ginny, akik szintén összesimulva táncoltak a zene ritmusára.  
Ezt látva, Harry végképp elszontyolodott, hiszen még Seamusnek is sikerült összejönnie Zambinivel, csak ő marad mindig egyedül. Bánatát alkoholba fojtotta, majd kicsit imbolyogva, de ő is táncolni ment. Kis idő elteltével, némileg szédülve, nekiütközött egy mellette táncolóba. Egyensúlyát elveszítve esni kezdett, ám az illető elkapta. Már épp meg akarta köszönni, hogy megmentette őt egy nagy bukástól, mikor felnézve meglátta megmentője arcát.

Draco egyre jobban érezte magát. Végre feloldódott, és önfeledten tudott szórakozni barátaival, kicsit elfeledve Pottert. Na perssze az a pár üveg vajsör is közrejátszott a jó hangulatához, amit megivott. Míg táncolt, egyszer csak valaki nekiment, hátulról. Hátra fordult, és még épp sikerült reflexből elkepnia az esni készűlő diákot. Nem tudta, ki jött neki, és mikor megnézte, ki a szerencsés gázoló, egy csillogó, smaragd szempár nézett vissza az ezüst színű szemekbe.  
Draco hirtelen megszólalni sem bírt a meglepetéstől, nem számított rá, hogy a griffendéles omlik éppen a karjaiba. Ahogy egymás szemébe néztek, a szőkét elöntötte a forróság, nem szerette volna karjai közül kiengedni a kis hőst, hisz erre vágyott már régóta. Végül nagy levegőt véve mégis megszólalt:  
\- Potter, mégis mit művelsz? – eresztette el Malfoy Harryt.  
\- Huh... – Harry hirtelen megszólalni sem tudott, hiszen az alkohol a szervezetében már megtette a hatását. A hirtelen eltűnt támasz miatt, nem tudván megtartani az egyensúlyát, visszazuhant Malfoy karjai közé. – Bocsi. Nem volt szándékos – felelte Harry, kicsit már összeakadó nyelvvel.  
\- Potter, csak nem részeg vagy? Tőled azért többet vártam el, sem mint hogy itt imbolyogjál részegen – leplezte gúnnyal gyengéd érzelmeit a griffendéles iránt.  
Harry meg sem tudott nyikkanni a hirtelen szidástól, meglepte, hogy épp Malfoy oktatja ki. Nagyon fájt neki a mardekáros gúnyos hangneme, hiszen nem tudta, hogy mivel szolgált rá.  
\- Draco, mondd, miért haragszol rám? Mit ártottam neked? Én úgy tudtam, hogy béke van köztünk, de kerülsz engem, hozzám sem szólsz, ha pedig mégis, akkor is csak gúnyos, sértő megjegyzéseket teszel – tört ki az elfojtott fájdalom a smaragd szeműből.  
Malfoy, látva Harry fájdalmas tekintetét, elszégyellte magát, de nem kért bocsánatot. Nagyot sóhajtott, és már épp faképnél akarta hagyni a fiút, mikor az megragadta a karját, magához rántotta, majd megcsókolta.  
Draco térde megremegett ettől a csóktól. Harry lágyan kóstolgatta a szőke ajkait, aki egy jóleső sóhajjal nyitotta meg ajkait a griffendélesnek. A csók elmélyült, szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást. Harry Draco nyaka köré fonta karjait, miközben a szőke átölelte a derekát. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy a zene ritmusára ringatóznak, csókban összeforrva a táncolók gyűrűjében.  
Egy kis idő múlva, a zene gyorsabbra váltott. Draco feleszmélve, gyorsan eltolta magától Harryt, aki értetlenül tekintett rá.  
\- Mégis mi a fenét művelsz Potter? – akadt ki a szőke merlincsapása.  
\- Én... nem tudom – hajtotta le a fejét, elszégyellve magát. – Ha ennyire nem akartad, akkor miért viszonoztad? – feleselt Harry, hiszen a vérében lévő alkoholtól felbátorodott.  
\- Az még nem jelent semmit. Nem lökhettelek fel ennyi ember előtt. Ennyire még én sem vagyok gonosz – hárított gyorsan Draco, majd sarkon fordult, és faképnél hagyta Harryt.  
Harry hirtelen azt sem tudta mihez kezdjen. - _Nem kéne utána mennem? Nem hagyhat csak úgy faképnél! Ő is viszonozta, akkor most meg mi ütött belé?_ – gondolkodott el Harry. - _Mi baja lett hirtelen?_  
Még egy ideig ott állt tanácstalanul, mikor meghallotta valaki hangját a háta mögött.  
\- Potter, Mit ácsorogsz itt, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség? Menj már utána! Mindent a szádba kell rágni? – a hang Zambini felől jött, aki épp Seamussel táncolt.  
Harrynek több se kellett, Malfoy után eredt.  
\- Nem értem őket. Csak kerülgetik egymást, pedig a vak is látja, hogy összeillenek – jegyezte meg Blaise Seamusnek.  
\- Nem tehetnek róla. Ilyen a személyiségük. Csak a baj van velük – vigyorgott Finnigan. – Harry, például vonzza a baj, nem telik el úgy egy tanév, hogy ne kerülne bajba. Malfoy meg mindig rosszkor van rossz helyen, és olyankor szólogat be, mikor nem kéne, ezáltal ugyanannyi időt tölt a gyengélkedőn, mint Harry.

Harry, mivel a Nagyteremben már nem találta Dracót, elment megkeresni. Kinézve az ablakon, meglátta a parkban sétálni, így követte a szőkét. Draco, megérezve, hogy figyelik, megfordult, és egy smaragd szempár kereszttűzében találta magát.  
Egyikük sem szólt semmit, csak néztek egymás szemébe. Végül Harry, összegyűjtve maradék bátorságát, magához rántotta Dracót, és másodszor is megcsókolta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! Kritikáknak nagyon örülnék. :)

3\. fejezet

Vallomások és kétségek

 

Draco, miután Harry megcsókolta, kimenekült a Nagyteremből, meg sem állva a parkig, ahol úgy gondolta egyedül lehet. A szíve zakatolt, alig kapott levegőt. A csók nagyon felkavarta, nem számított rá, főleg nem úgy, hogy a griffendéles kezdeményezi azt. Nem gondolt rá, hogy az este ilyen fordulatot vehet, hiszen eredetileg el sem akart menni a bulira, csak Pansy zsarolása miatt gondolta meg magát. Tudta, hogy a lány beváltaná ígéretét, és elmondana mindent Harrynek.  
_Mégis most mit csináljak?_ – járt folyton az agyában ez a gondolat, mert ezek után már nem tudta, hogyan is kéne viselkednie Harryvel. – _Miért kellett megcsókolni? Jobb volt nekem, míg nem tudtam, hogy ilyen finoman csókol._ – sóhajtott egy nagyot. – _Így hogy fogom elviselni, ha látom mással csókolózni?_  
Draco lépéseket hallott a háta mögött. Nem számított rá, hogy valaki utánna fog jönni, arra meg végképp nem, hogy maga Harry lesz az. Mikor megérezte, hogyaz a valaki nézi, megfordult, és döbbenten kapott levegő után. Vele szemben, alig egy méterre a Kis Hős állt, toporogva, és őt nézte.

\- Potter, már megint mit akarsz? – kérdezte Malfoy, kissé már ingerülten, hisz nem akart most beszélni vele. – Nem volt elég, ahogy a Nagyteremben megaláztál a fél iskola előtt, ide is utánam jössz? – mondta, bár reménykedett benne, hogy a fiú nem megalázni akarta, hanem valójában tetszik neki.  
\- Dehogyis! Sosem akartalak megalázni. – Harry nem tudta, honnan vette ezt Draco. – Nem erről van szó.  
\- Akkor mégis miért csókoltál meg mindenki szeme láttára? – nézett rá Draco a griffendélesre. – Ha nem megalázni akartál, akkor mégis miért tetted? Kedvtelésből, vagy szórakozásból?  
\- Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Hát, azért... – Harry meg sem bírt nyikkanni.  
\- Várom a választ, Potter! – próbálta visszaszerezni a gúnyos hangszínét Draco, de csak érdeklődés hallatszott a hangján.  
Harry gondolkodóba esett. Nem tudta, mit kellene tennie, az érzéseit bevallani nem merte, mert félt a választól, de a szőkét sem szerette volna megbántani.  
_Na most mihez kezdjek, Mondjam el neki?_ – Harry tanácstalan volt. – _Ha legalább tudnám, mit érez!_

\- Én ezt már nem bírom tovább! – fakadt ki hangosan, mire Draco felhúzta tökéletes szemöldökét. – Most mit vársz? Mit mondjak, vagy mit tegyek? – Nagy levegőt vett, majd folytatta: - Mondjam azt, hogy azért csókoltalak meg, mert megalázni akarlak, vagy azért, mert tetszel nekem? – Draco szóhoz sem jutott. Reménykedett az utóbbiban, de hangosan nem merte kimondani. – Hát akkor elmondom. Azért csókoltalak meg, mert szeretlek Draco! Ha rád nézek, nagyot dobban a szívem. Imádom a szemeid csillogását, úgy tündököl, mint a Hold az égen. Ha mosolyogsz, a szívem megáll. Ezt akartad hallani? – Harry levegő után kapkodott, mindent egy szuszra mondott el, nehogy elszálljon a bátorsága közben, majd félve Draco reakciójától elfordította tekintetét a szőke szemiről.  
A szőke mardekáros csak nézett a Fiúra, Aki Legyőzte Voldemortot, de egy szót sem bírt kinyögni, amivel választ adhatna Harrynek, majd egy nagy levegőt vett, és félve bár, de kibökte:  
\- Igen, Harry, pontosan ezt akartam hallani – használta a griffendéles keresztnevét, Harry nem kis meglepetésére.  
\- Na... de... – Harry csak habogott. Erre még álmaiban sem számított. – Akkor mégis miért viselkedsz úgy velem, mint az ősi ellenségeddel? Tudod, hogy mit éreztem nap mint nap, mikor gúnyolódtál vagy felém sem néztél, csak elmentél mellettem? – Harry hangjába szemrehányás vegyült, de meg is könnyebbült, hisz ezek szerint a mardekáros is érez iránta valamit.  
\- Ezt nem értheted! – fakadt Draco is. – Mindenki a szüleim múltja után ítél meg. Várj, hallgass végig! – emelte fel a kezét, mikor Harry tiltakozni akart. – Mindenki az apámhoz hasonlít engem, hogy olyan jégcsap vagyok, mint ő, vagy hogy nincs szívem. Igaz, hogy a háborúban a Fény oldala mellett harcoltunk a családommal, de a múltat nem lehet csak úgy eltörölni, Harry – sóhajtott szomorúan a szőke mardekáros. – Látom , ahogy az emberek bizalmatlanul néznek rám, hiába nem teszek semmi rosszat, mindig a legrosszabbra gyanakodnak – magyarázta a szőke. – Van fogalmad, hogyan fogadják majd a többiek, hogy mit érzel irántam? – kérdezte. – Azt fogják hinni, hogy Imperius alatt állsz, és befolyásolom az érzéseidet, hogy feljebb tornázzam magam.  
\- Számomra a barátaim véleménye a legfontosabb, és ők már rég elfogadták, mit érzek irántad. – mondta. – Mellesleg az Imperius átok rám nem hat – mosolyodott el.  
\- És mi van a keresztapáddal? Nem lesz odáig érte.  
\- Ha látja, hogy fontos vagy nekem, el fogja fogadni – felelte a Kis Hős. – De te még nem is mondtad el, mit érzel irántam. Úgy viselkedtél mindig is, mint aki utál.  
\- Harry, én nem utállak. Igazából sosem utáltalak – sóhajtott egy nagyot Draco. – Régebben is csak azért kötöttem beléd, hogy végre figyelj rám. Nem mertem soha elmondani, mert féltem, mit reagáltál volna. Ha elutasítasz, azt nem bírtam volna elviselni.  
\- Ha tudtam volna...  
\- Akkor sem tehettél volna semmit.  
\- És most hogy érzel? – Harry hangja reménnyel volt teli. – Kérlek, csak mondd el! El fogadom, bárhogyan érzel is – fogta meg a fiú kezeit.  
\- Én... – akadt el Draco. – Én is szeretlek!

Harry szíve nagyot dobbant. Számított vonzalomra, vagy vágyra, de szerelemre nem is mert gondolni. Végül elmosolyodott, és átölelte a mardekárost.  
Draco, látva Harry mosolyát, megnyugodott, és Harry nyaka köre fonta karjait, majd most először ő kezdeményezte a csókot.  
Gyengéd csókban forrtak össze. Nem volt szükségük már semmi többre, csak hogy érezzék egymást, hogy tudják, itt vannak egymásnak. Mikor már kezdett volna szenvedélyesebb lenni a csók, Harry kissé elhúzódott a szőkétől.  
\- Gyere, Draco, menjünk vissza a többiekhez – kezdte el húzni a bejárat felé a fiút. – A többiek már biztos aggódnak. Zambini látta, ahogy kirohansz a teremből, és biztos aggódik.  
\- Rendben, menjünk – mosolygott Harryre, akinek elállt a lélegzete a mosolyát látva. – De azért kérek még egy csókot mielőtt visszamennénk – kacsintott egyet Harryre.  
Harry adott neki még egy csókot. Gyors csóknak indult, de hamar szenvedélyessé vált. Harry zihálva vált el Draco ajkától, majd nem akaródzva, de végül egymás kezét fogva, mosolyogva bementek a Nagyterembe.

A Nagyterembe belépve látták, hogy barátaik egy asztalnál ülnek, és elmélyedve beszélgetnek egymással, nem kis meglepetést okozva ezzel a két fiúnak. Mind Harry, mind Draco barátai. Odaérve hozzájuk leültek közéjük egymás mellé, el sem engedve egymás kezét. Sokáig ültek csendben, iszogatva és hallgatva a zenét.  
\- Na, sikerült mindent tisztázni? – szólalt meg végül Zambini, megtörve a csendet. Ő is boldog volt, hiszen Seamusszel végre egy pár lettek.  
\- Igen, sikerült – felelt Draco helyett Harry. – Köszönöm, hogy rám szóltál, hogy menjek utána. Ha nem szólsz, elszalasztottam volna a lehetőséget, hogy tisztázzunk mindent Dracóval.  
\- Nincs mit, Potter, és örülök, hogy együtt vagytok. Szép pár lesztek, és rátok a leginkább igaz a mondás, hogy az ellentétek vonzzák egymást – mosolygott Blaise. - Rossz volt nézni, amit leműveltetek –folytatta az olasz származású mardekáros. – Szenvedtetek mindketten, csak mert nem mertetek színt vallani. Remélem most már nem lesz semmi zűr.  
\- Reméljük, hogy nem – szólalt meg Draco is.  
Harry alig akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen szerencsés. Barátai megbékéltek érte a mardekárosokkal, és Draco is szereti őt.  
_Ez most tényleg megtörténik? Nem álmodom?_ – kattogott a fejében folyton ez a két mondat, ami szinte megegyezett Draco gondolataival. Szinte egyszerre pillantottak egymásra, ami mosolygásra késztette mind Harryt, mind Dracót.  
\- Ez most valóban megtörténik? – mondta ki hangosan is a gondolatait Harry.  
\- Mi történik meg? – kérdezett vissza a szőke mardekáros, bár már sejtette a választ, hisz ő is álomnak gondolta az estét.  
\- Hogy itt ülünk egymás mellett, fogjuk egymás kezét, szeretjük egymást, és a barátaink is elfogadtak minket, még ha hangosan nem is mondták ki – nézett Draco ezüst szemeibe a griffendéles, elveszve annak tündöklésében.  
\- Áh, értem. Igen, Harry, ez a valóság – jött a válasz -, bár még magam is alig hiszem el, hogy igaz – sóhajtott boldogan egyet Draco, és megsimogatta a kócos hajú fiú arcát, aki belesimult a finom érintésbe.

Még egy ideig együtt mulatott a kis csapat. Táncoltak, ki-ki a saját partnerével, de akadt olyan is, hogy egy mardekáros egy griffendélessel. beszélgettek, és jól érezték magukat. Hajnali három felé lassan szétszéledtek, ki-ki visszatért a klubhelyiségébe lepihenni vagy táncolni ment párjával a parkettre, esetleg a párok együtt lógtak meg valahová, hogy kettesben ünnepeljenek tovább, kizárva a többieket.  
Harry és Draco együtt hagyták el a Nagytermet, és indultak el a klubhelyiségeik felé. Félúton megálltak és egymásra néztek. Egyiküknek sem akaródzott búcsút inteni a másiknak.  
Pár pillanattal később Draco magához húzta Harry egy csókra, jó éjt kívánt, majd elengedte. Már indult volna a pince felé, mikor Harry megragadta a karját.  
\- Valami baj van? – fordult vissza aggódva Draco.  
\- Nem, csak olyan jó lenne, ha nem kellene elválnunk, és reggel melletted ébredhetnék – bökte ki nagy nehezen Harry a problémáját.  
\- Mindent a maga idejében, Harry. Ne kapkodjunk el semmit – nyugtatta meg a fiút a szőke. – Én is nagyon szeretném. Nem elutasítani akarlak, csak egy kicsit lassítani. Nekem már az is elég, hogy szeretjük egymást. Na meg persze a griffendéles színekben pompázó háló sem az én stílusom – kötözködött Draco, kicsit oldva ezzel a feszültséget Harryben.  
\- Rendben, akkor jó éjt! Reggel ugye találkozunk?  
\- Persze. Jó éjt! – köszönt el, majd Draco adott még egy csókot a kócos hajúnak, és elindult a pince felé.  
Harry elmosolyodott, majd ő is felment a szobájába, és boldogan aludt el, Dracóra gondolva.

Ugyanekkor azonban a mardekáros hálóban Draco még nem tudott elaludni, mert folyton csak az aznapi események jártak a fejében. Az, hogy Harry elfogadta őt, a múltja, a családja ellenére, nagyon jól esett neki. Ezt az érzést ritkán volt esélye megtapasztalni. Ellenben félt a másnap reggeltől, hisz igaz, hogy barátaik elfogadták őket, de még mindig ott van az egész iskola.  
_Vajon, hogy fogadják majd a diákok, hogy én és Harry együtt vagyunk?_ – töprengett, majd hirtelen felült az ágyban. – _Ezt hogy magyarázom meg Perselusnak?_ – sápadt el. – Ki fog nyírni, hisz rühelli a griffendéleseket, és főleg Harryt! Bár, ha belegondolok, a háború vége óta már nem szekálja annyit.

\- Hát te? Azt hittem Harryvel leszel – lépett a szobába Theodore Nott. – Hogyhogy itt vagy?  
\- Tessék? Szóltál? – eszmélt fel gondolataiból Draco. Annyira elkalandozott, hogy észre sem vette, hogy valaki bejött a szobába.  
\- Azt kérdeztem, hogyhogy nem vagy Harryvel.  
\- Nem szerettem volna semmit sem elkapkodni – kezdte. – Nem akartam, hogy reggel megbánja, hogy velem töltötte az éjszakát. Mellesleg a griffendéles háló nem az én stílusom – mosolyodott el borús gondolatai ellenére is a szőke.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ezért vágtál volna olyan fancsali képet.  
\- Csak belegondoltam, mit fog szólni az egész iskola ehhez, na meg persze a keresztapám Griffendél-utálata sem utolsó szempont – mondta ki félelmeit barátjának.  
\- Hát igen. Piton professzor nincs oda a griffendélesekért, de szerintem nem fog a boldogságod útjába állni, a többiekkel meg ne törődj – nyugtatta meg Dracót Theo. – És mi van a szüleiddel? Ők mit fognak szólni ehhez?  
\- Velük már akkor beszéltem, mikor elmondtam nekik, hogy meleg vagyok. Egy kicsit megrendültek, de elfogadták, hogy nekem Harry kell – mesélte el a téli szünetben történteket. – Apa csak annyit mondott, hogy azért ne felejtsek el örököst nemzeni, vagy éppen szülni.  
\- Szülni? – kerekedett el Theo szeme.  
\- Igen. Nem tudtad, hogy a varázslók is képesek szülni? – kérdezte. – A mágia meg tudja változtatni úgy a testet, hogy az képes legyen egy magzat kihordására.  
\- Nem semmi – ámult el Theo.  
\- Akkor már csak Piton professzort kell megpuhítanod. Kemény dió lesz! – mosolygott. – De neked sikerülni fog.  
\- Remélem.  
\- Nem tudod, hova tűnt Blaise? – nézett körül a szinte üres szobában Theo.  
\- Seamus Finnigannel van. De hogy hol, azt ne kérdezd! – felelte a szőke. – Nagyon jól elvoltak a bulin, gondolom, kettesben vannak valahol.  
\- Késő van, ideje aludni, ha holnap, vagy inkább már ma délben fenn akarunk lenni – nézte meg az időt egy Tempus bűbáj segítségével Theo.  
\- Szerintem én holnapig fel sem kelek – ásított egyet Draco.

\- Draco!  
\- Igen? – fordult vissza barátja felé Draco.  
\- Mindegy, majd megbeszéljük – legyintett Theo.  
\- Ha már elkezdted, fejezd is be! Mondjad nyugodtan. Ha tudok segítek – unszolta barátját Draco.  
\- Nem, majd inkább valamikor később. Most nem tudok beszélni róla.  
\- Baj van? – kérdezte aggódva Draco  
\- Nem csak, néha kétségeim támadnak, de majd valamikor beszélek róla, jó? – nézett könyörögve a szőkére, hogy egyelőre még ne kérdezzen semmit. Ha készen áll elmondja.  
\- Ha így akarod? Jó éjt! – mondta, majd a másik oldalára fordult, és nemsokára aludt is. Utolsó gondolatával még Harrynek kívánt jó éjszakát.  
\- Jó éjt! – majd Theo is elaludt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

Bonyodalmak

Másnap reggel Draco a Nagyterembe lépve rögtön Harryt kezdte el keresni. Harry a barátaival ült a Griffendél asztalánál, Hermione és Ron mellette helyezkedett el. A legnagyobb meglepetést azonban a velük szemben lévők jelentettek neki, ugyanis Harryvel szemben Blaise ült, mellette pedig Seamus Finnigan. Egy ideig azon gondolkodott oda menjen-e ő is, de végül csak megrántotta a vállát, és elindult hozzájuk.  
\- Sziasztok. Jó reggelt! – szólította meg a beszélgető társaságot.  
Harryn borzongás futott végig a szőke hangjára, és mosolyogva nézett fel az ezüstkék szemekbe. Nem is számított rá, hogy Draco idejön majd a griffendélesek közé, hiszen köztudottan utálta a Griffendélt. Jóleső érzéssel töltötte el, hogy miatta még ezt is megtette.  
\- Neked is jó reggelt! – mosolygott még mindig Harry, majd arrébb csúszva helyett csinált a mardekárosnak is. – Remélem, jól aludtál – suttogta a szőke fülébe Harry, hogy más ne hallhassa -, mert én igen.  
\- Ennek örülök, és igen, én is jól aludtam – válaszolt -, bár elég pikáns álmaim voltak, amikben te szerepeltél, és nem mindig hagytak nyugtot – suttogta sejtelmesen a kócos hajú fiatalember fülébe, mire az elpirult, ahogy belegondolt a szavak jelentésébe, és oldalba lökte a szőkét.  
\- Ne itt! – suttogta oda neki. – Bárki meghallhatja.  
\- Nem számít – suttogta vissza.  
Draco, látva Harry pirosló arcát, elvigyorodott, majd közelebb húzta magához a fiút, és egy csókot nyomott az ajkaira. A csók hamar elmélyült, észre sem vették a diákok reakcióit, ami nem is váratott magára sokáig.  
A Nagyteremben a csók hatására néma csend kerekedett. Mindenki szájtátva nézte, kivéve Dumbledore igazgatót, ahogy a két ellenség bensőséges csókban forr össze, majd az ajtó felé fordultak, amelyen ebben a pillanatban lépett be Piton professzor.  
Amikor meglátta a két ellenség összefonódását, elhúzta a száját, mint aki undorodik a dologtól, és odasétált hozzájuk.

A professzort látván Hermione egy kicsit meglökte Harryt, mire ő értetlenkedve nézett szét maga körül, majd elsápadt, mikor meglátta a mardekáros házvezetőt.  
\- Jó lenne, ha ezt nem itt, a Nagyteremben tennék – állt meg a professzor a Griffendél asztalánál. – Mr. Malfoy, kérem majd keressen fel az irodámban a reggeli után – mondta, majd lobogó talárral tovább ment a tanári asztalhoz, és semleges arccal elfogyasztotta a reggelijét.  
A diákok a döbbenettől meg sem bírtak szólalni. Minimum egy óriási robbanásra számítottak a tanártól, vagy átkokra, de erre a nyugodt megszólalásra semmi esetre sem. Nem ilyennek ismerték meg a mindig hűvös és elutasító tanárt.  
\- Hát ez fura volt – szólalt meg teli szájjal Ron, mire Hermione csak a fejét ingatta barátja modortalanságát látva.  
\- Legalább nyeld le, mielőtt megszólalsz – fedte meg a vörös hajút.  
\- Remélem nem fogja leordítani a fejed – sóhajtotta Harry Dracóra nézve, aki csak megnyugtatóan simogatta meg a griffendéles hős karját.  
\- Ne aggódj miattam, Harry – mondta a griffendéles smaragd szemeibe nézve Draco. – Ő a keresztapám, nem akarna nekem soha rosszat. Apámmal szemben is mindig ő fogta a pártomat. Plusz, gyerekkoromban is sokat foglalkozott velem – mosolyodott el az emlékek hatására.  
\- Elhiszem neked, de velem nem ilyen. Utál engem amióta csak találkoztunk – jutott eszébe az első bájitaltanórán történt incidense a professzorral. – Az apámat látja bennem, és beképzeltnek nevez.  
\- Majd meglátjuk mi lesz – fogta meg párja kezét Draco. – Inkább folytassuk a reggelit, mert óra előtt még meg kell jelennem Piton professzornál.  
Ezek után folytatták a reggelit, miközben a többi diák róluk sugdolózott, ami nagyon zavarta Harryt.  
\- Ne törődj velük! – suttogta oda neki Draco. – Minden csoda három napig tart, majd lenyugszanak. A lényeg, hogy mi mit gondolunk, a többiek majd csak beletörődnek ebbe.  
\- Rendben. Köszönöm – nézett hálásan a szőke szemeibe a fekete hajú.  
\- Mégis mit köszönsz? – kérdezett vissza Draco.  
\- Hogy ilyen megértő vagy, és észrevetted, mennyire bánt ez a pletykálkodás – sóhajtott hálásan Harry.  
\- Nehéz nem észrevenni rajtad.

A reggeli után Draco rögtön elindult a pince felé, Piton professzor irodájához. Mikor odaért egy nagyot sóhajtott, és bekopogott az ajtaján. _Vajon most mi lesz?_ \- nézett maga elé a szőke.  
Míg Draco arra várt, hogy keresztapja ajtót nyisson, elgondolkodott azon, hogy pont ettől a pillanattól fél tegnap este, vagy inkább ma reggel. Bízott benne, hogy a professzor majd megérti őt, és támogatni fogja. Nem lesz egy könnyű küzdelem, de Harryért képesnek érezte rá magát. Remélte, hogy nem kell majd haragban lennie keresztapjával, hisz nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz. Neki köszönhette, hogy nem kellett felvennie a Sötét Jegyet. Perselus volt az is, akit kicsi korában leginkább az apjának tartott, és itt nem arról volt szó, hogy nem szerette Lucius Malfoyt, hanem arról, hogy édesapja folyton elfoglalt volt, így a legtöbb időt édesanyjával, Narcissával és Perselusszal töltötte. Reményei szerint Harry és keresztapja találnak majd közös nevezőt. Ha mást nem is, legalább őérte próbálják meg rendezni a nézeteltéréseket.  
Kis idő múlva kinyílt az iroda ajtaja, és a professzor behívta diákját, majd az egyik szék felé intett, hogy foglaljon helyet, és ő is leült vele szemben.  
Draco nem bírva csendben maradni megszólalt: - Haragszol? Nem akartalak megbántani.  
Piton sóhajtott, majd megszólalt: - Nem erről van szó. Nem haragszom, csak a választottaddal nem igazán értek egyet. Miért pont Potterrel kellett összejönnöd?  
\- Szeretem Harryt, Perselus. Nagyon fontos nekem, annyira, hogy miatta képes voltam a Fény Oldalát választani, és az apámat is rábeszélni, hogy fogadja el Harry Pottert.  
Perselus csak horkantott egyet, de nem fűzött hozzá megjegyzést. Látta a fiún, hogy őszinte, és Potteren is látszott, hogy komolyak a szándékai. Észrevette már a macska-egér játékot, amit folytattak, de nem szólt bele. Örült, hogy végre boldog keresztfia, és ezt nem akarta pont ő elrontani.  
\- Rendben. Áldásom adom a kapcsolatotokra, de azt ne várd el, hogy jópofizzak Potterrel. Lehet, hogy egy nap majd megkedvelem... - Draco vigyorát látva még hozzátette -, ami még nem biztos, hogy meg fog történni, de ez az egész nem csak tőlem függ. Ott van még Potter keresztapja is. Ő nem hiszem, hogy ilyen engedékeny lesz. A bolhás jobban gyűlöli a Mardekár házat, mint én Potteréket valaha is.  
\- Remélem Harry miatt majd megbékél ő is - sóhajtott fel Draco. – Nem szeretném, ha miatta Harry elfordulna tőlem.  
\- Black sosem volt a józan meggondolás híve, így számíthatsz vagdalózástól kezdve, átkokon át, bármire. Leginkább sértődékeny és hirtelen haragú, erre számítsatok mindketten.  
\- Ahhoz képest, hogy gyűlölöd, elég jól ismered – nézett fel Draco keresztapjára, aki erre elfordította a tekintetét.  
\- Eleget kaptam tőle az iskolás éveim alatt, hogy kiismerjem a szeszélyeit – próbálta meg becsapni keresztfiát, aki már túl jól ismerte őt, így ez nem sikerült.  
\- Szerintem nem csak erről van szó - adott hangot sejtésének a szőke. - Történt valami kettőtök között, és én tudni akarom, hogy mi volt az, ami miatt így bezárkóztál. Le merném fogadni, hogy Sirius Black keze is benne van a dologban, ahogy a Tekergők kalandjait hallgattam tőled, nagyrészt ő volt az értelmi szerző. 

Perselus nem akart mesélni a fiatalkoráról Dracónak, de látta az őszinte aggodalmat keresztfia szemében, ami kissé meglágyította a jégpáncélt, amivel körülvette magát.  
\- Ha nem szeretnéd most elmondani, nem muszáj - nyugtatta meg Draco a professzort. - Csak nem szeretném ha bántana téged a kapcsolatom Harryvel a múltad miatt. Ha gondod van Harryvel, mond el.  
\- Ez nem függ össze pont vele. Sokkal inkább Blackkel, de mivel ő Black keresztfia, így közvetve vele is.  
\- Nem értem. Elmagyaráznád?  
\- Megpróbálom, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudnék róla beszélni. Hetedévben történt, mielőtt felvettem volna a Jegyet.  
\- Gondolom ez is közrejátszott a döntésedbe. Elég nagy trauma lehetett, ha így reagáltál rá.  
\- Inkább nagy csalódás. Hol is kezdjem? - töprengett hangosan Perselus.  
\- Kezd az elején.  
\- Hetedévesek voltunk, már készültünk a R.A.V.A.S.Z.-ra, és Lumpsluck professzor azt a feladatot adta, hogy párban dolgozzunk. Griffendélesek a mardekárosokkal. Szerencsétlenségemre Blacket kaptam meg párnak – sóhajtott egyet, majd elhallgatott.  
\- És mi történt? - kérdezte meg Draco, mikor látta, hogy Perselus nem folytatja tovább a történetet. - Majd elmesélem valamikor máskor - rázta meg a fejét a professzor. - Most menned kéne órára. Később mindent megmagyarázok.  
_Vajon mi történhetett, hogy így bezárkózott hirtelen?_ – gondolta magában Draco, majd megszólalt: - Rendben, de ígérd meg, hogy mindent megmagyarázol!  
\- Ígérem, és most menj az órádra – intett az ajtó felé Piton professzor.

Draco elbúcsúzott keresztapjától, majd órára indult, ami épp SVK volt, Lupin professzorral, aki a háború után visszatért tanítani, a diákok nem kis örömére. Lupin nem volt elfogult egyik házzal sem, mindenkivel igazságos volt, de a késést ő sem szerette, így a mardekáros fiúnak sietnie kellett, ha nem akart büntetőmunkát kapni a hét további részére.  
Pont csengetés előtt fél perccel ért a teremhez, ahol a griffendélesekkel lesz összevont órájuk. Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott, és tekintetével Harryt kezdte keresni, aki barátaival ült egy asztalnál.  
Draco elindult feléjük, és köszönt nekik.  
\- Minden rendben ment? - kérdezte aggódva Harry. Nem szerette volna, ha Draco kapna miatta a professzortól.  
\- Persze. Még csak nem is kiabált - suttogta mosolyogva Harry fülébe, majd elkomolyodott. – De valami aggaszt vele kapcsolatban.  
\- Nem értelek. Ha minden rendben ment, akkor most mi a baj? - Mondd, Harry, mennyit tudsz a szüleid diákéveiről? - kérdezte meg Draco.  
\- Nem sokat, de ez hogy jön ide? - értetlenkedett jogosan a kócos hajú, hiszen ő nem volt ott, nem értette, hogy mit akar ezzel a szőke.  
\- Perselus említett valamit, ami kapcsolatban áll a drága keresztapáddal.  
\- Igen? És mit? - élénkült fel rögtön Harry.  
\- Nem mesélte el, de úgy láttam, hogy Black eléggé csúnya módon bánt el vele, ha még azt is elérte, hogy halálfaló legyen – dörgölte meg az arcát Draco, akit nagyon bántott Piton professzor múltja.  
\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! - lepődött meg a Kis Hős. - Azért nem hiszem, hogy ilyet tett volna Sirius.  
\- Pedig nagyon így tűnik. Nem hiszel nekem?  
\- De hiszek neked, csak nehéz ezt elképzelnem – nyugtatta meg feldúlt párját Harry. – Mindenesetre megkérdezem majd Remust is a dologról. Ha valaki tudhat valamit, az ő.  
\- Oké, tedd azt - válaszolta Draco, majd Remus magyarázatát kezdte el hallgatni az átkok hatásairól.  
\- Ugye nem haragszol rám, amiért egy kis magyarázatra vágyok? – nézett kiskutya szemekkel Harry.  
\- Hát persze, hogy nem - mosolygott őszintén Draco, és közelebb csúszott Harryhez. – Hogy is tudnék haragudni, mikor pont ugyanezt érzem én is.  
\- Azért én már kíváncsi vagyok, mi történhetett. – Harry le sem tudta volna tagadni, hogy érdekli a téma.  
\- Majd ketten együtt kiderítjük, és keresünk rá megoldást – fogta meg a pad alatt Harry kezét a szőke mardekáros, majd mindketten a magyarázó professzorra kezdtek el figyelni.

Óra végén Harry szólt barátainak, és persze Dracónak is, hogy menjenek csak, majd ő később követi őket, de szeretne beszélni Remusszal.  
\- Lupin professzor, zavarhatnám egy pillanatra? - szólította meg Harry a tanárt.  
\- Hát persze, Harry, miben segíthetek? – mosolygott legjobb barátjának fiára Remus.  
\- Hallottam valamit, és szeretném, ha elmesélnéd, mit tudsz róla. Nagyon fontos lenne nekem.  
\- Miről lenne szó? – ült le az asztalához Remus, intve Harrynek, hogy ő is foglaljon helyet.  
Mivel Harrynek most lyukas órája lenne, így volt ideje nyugodtan beszélni a vérfarkassal.  
\- Igaz az, hogy hetedévben Bájitaltanon csoportokra voltatok osztva, és Sirius Piton professzor partnere volt? – vágott rögtön a közepébe Harry.  
\- Igen, de erről honnan tudsz? Tudtommal sem én, sem Sirius nem meséltünk neked róla – sápadt el Remus, ami Harryt rossz előérzettel öntötte el.  
\- Szóval igaz. És ahogy az arcodra nézek, az is igaz, hogy Sirius nem volt éppen kedves a professzorral. Vagy tévednék?  
\- Ezt nem hiszem, hogy tudnod kellene – próbálta meg elterelni a figyelmet erről a dologról Remus. - Régen történt már, nem számít.  
\- Akkor számít, ha ez a boldogságom útjában áll - állt fel Harry. - Valamit titkolsz előlem, Remus.  
\- Ezt inkább Siriusszal kellene megbeszélned, nem velem. Nem tudom, hogy mennyit mondhatok el neked róla – próbálta nyugtatóan Harry vállára tenni a kezét, de a fiú elhúzódott az érintés elől.  
\- Elegem van már a titkokból, Remus. A háború, az egész életem tele volt titkokkal. Mindenki jobban tudott bármit, mint én, és mikor már boldog lehetnék, kiderül, hogy akadályokba ütközök a múltatok miatt. Nem mondhatsz semmit? Akkor majd megkérdezem Piton professzort. Úgyis szereti a képembe vágni az igazságot. Ő legalább őszinte velem, még ha furcsán is mutatja ki – ezzel sarkon fordult, és kiment a teremből, meg sem hallgatva Remus magyarázkodását. Elege volt már titkolózásból.  
Kilépve a teremből Dracóba ütközött, aki látva Harry feldúlt arcát, kézen fogta, és a Szükség Szobájába terelte, ahol leültette a megjelenő kanapéra. 

\- Mitől vagy ilyen feldúlt, Harry? - A szőke hangjába aggódás vegyült.  
\- Besokalltam már ettől az egész "Titkoljunk el Harry elől mindent!" sallangtól, Draco. Miért nem lehet őszintének lenni? Nem zavarna a múltjuk, de úgy hallgatnak róla, mintha halálos bűnt követtek volna el. Kezdek félni, hogy mik fognak kiderülni.  
\- Akkor majd beszélünk keresztapámmal – nyugtatta meg a feldúlt fiút Draco. – Azt ígérte, hogy Őszintén elmeséli mi történt akkor, amiért így meggyűlölte az apádat és Blacket, meg úgy általában minden griffendélest. És én itt leszek melletted, ne aggódj.  
\- Ő nem mondaná el nekem.  
\- De nekem igen.

Néhány nappal később, szombaton Harry és Draco együtt keresték fel a professzor irodáját. Perselus már meg sem lepődött Potter jelenlétén, hiszen tudta, hogy Draco úgyis elmesélne mindent a fiúnak, így egy szó nélkül beinvitálta őket.  
\- Remélem, Mr. Potter, hogy számíthatok némi diszkrécióra. Eredetileg csak Dracónak szántam elmondani, magát nem vártam, bár nem meglepő a jelenléte – húzta el gúnyosan a száját. – Bár ha tekintetbe vesszük a kettejük kapcsolatát, érthető.  
\- Ígérem, Piton professzor, hogy nem adom tovább senkinek – ígérte meg Harry. – Csak mondja el, mi történt, ami miatt így elmérgesedett a viszonyuk a családommal.  
\- Gondolom a senkibe beletartoznak a barátai – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus.  
Harry ezen már meg sem lepődött csak bólintott. Perselus nagy levegőt vett, majd belekezdett élete egyik legrosszabb és egyben legjobb évének történetébe, nem is sejtve, hogy az említett Sirius Black épp a kastély felé tart Remus hívása miatt. Nem tudva arról, hogy Harry épp most tudja meg féltve őrzött titkát.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, van olyan, aki olvassa a történetet. :)

5\. fejezet 

Sirius és Perselus

 

Kilépve a professzor irodájából, Harry és Draco döbbenten néztek egymásra. Nem is sejtették, hogy ez történhetett. Amit a tanár mondott nekik, az szinte lehetetlennek hangzott. Nem is gondolták volna, hogy két ennyre ellentétes férfi valaha egy pár lehetett. Akárcsak mi – gondolták szinte egyszerre. Harry, nem is titkolva csalódottságát, egy kicsit megharagudott keresztapjára a történtek miatt. Ha akkor együtt maradnak, a professzor nem lett volna ilyen magába zárkózott, és hideg, mint egy jégcsapp. Már értette miért mindig őt pécézte ki magának, ha gúnyolódni akart valakin. Nem csak a Tekergők piszkálódásai miatt, hanem Sirius félrelépése miatt is rajta csattant az ostor. De azt sem értette, hogy akkor miért mentette meg mégis folyton az életét.  
_Beszélnem kell Siriusszal. Hallanom kell az ő verzióját is._ Míg ezen gondolkodott, közben megérkeztek a Szükség Szobájához, és leültek a szokásos kanapéra.  
Draco, látva Harry elgondolkodó arcát, nem kérdezett semmit, csak szorosan magához ölelte a felzaklatott hőst, és ő is az előbb végighallgatott történetbe merült.

Piton professzor állítása szerint, hetdvévben egy bájitalprojekben ő és Sirius egy párba kerültek, ami óhatatlanul is nagy port kavart a Tekergők és Piton között.  
Nem bírtak ki egyetelen egy percet sem kötekedés vagy piszkálódás nélkül. Folyton cukkolták a mardekárost, nem hagytak nyugtot neki. Sirius szándékosan elrontott minden bájitalt, amiért Perselus is pontlevonást kapott. Ez addig ment, míg végül Piton besokallt, és új párt kért magának.  
Sirius ezt nem engedte, hisz jó mókának tartotta húzni a másik agyát, mire újabb vita kerekedett, de most csak Sirius és Perselus között.. Perselus önző, egoista embernek nevezte az animágust, mire az animágust elöntötte a bűntudat, hogy talán mégis csak túlzás volt, amiket elkövettek azért, hogy szabotálják Piton munkáját. Azt el kellett ismernie, hogy a mardekáros igencsak tehetséges volt.  
A vita végén, Sirius csak annyit mondott neki, hogy kössenek fegyverszünetet, amibe vonakodva bár, de belement mindkét fél.  
A fegyverszünet jól sikerült, nem történt nagyobb összetűzés, és már kezdték megkedvelni egymást. Mivel Sirius pocsék bájitalfőző volt, így Perselus esténként korrepetálta is, hogy ne maradjon le, mert órán szüksége volt a segítségére. A projektet egyedül nem tudta volna megcsinálni.  
Egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, sokat beszélgettek, megismerték egymást, míg végül Sirius egyik este a korrepetálás után visszafelé tartva megcsókolta az akkor még csak tizenhét éves tanárt. A csók egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált, mikor Perselus elengedte magát. Sirius nem gondolta volna, hogy így feltűzeli egy csók Pitonnal, de mire észbe kapott volna, Perselus elrohant, és napokig kerülte az animágust.  
Ugyan órán együtt dolgozott vele, de udvariassági formulákon, és néhány utasításon kívül nem szólt hozzá. 

Mikor Sirius ettől már besokallt, kérdőre vonta Perselust.  
\- Nem értem, miért kerülsz! – fakadt ki. – Ha annyira rosszul esett, csak mondd meg, de ne kerülj, mint valami betegséget.  
Perselus csak sóhajtott, de nem szólt semmit. Épp ott akarta hagyni Blacket, mikor az megrakadta a karját, és a falhoz nyomta.  
\- Már pedig most nem fogsz elmenekülni – suttogta a fülébe Sirius, majd másodszor is megcsókolta.  
Perselus viszonozta a csókot, már nem tudta tagadni, hogy nem közömbös számára sem a griffendéles bajkeverő. Sirius, mikor észrevette a változást, belemosolygott a csókba, de nem szakította meg. Sokáig álltak ott összefonódva, míg végül levegőhiány miatt mégis meg kellett szakítaniuk.  
Ettől a naptól kezdve egy pár voltak. Perselus boldog volt, talán még soha nem is érezte így magát.. A griffendéles négyes nem cukkolta vagy átkozta meg többé. Sok időt töltöttek együtt. Ám a boldogság sem tartott sokáig, és nem is sejtette mi vár még rá.  
Egyik este Perselus a Szükség Szobája felé tartott, ahol Siriusszal szoktak találkozni. Már két napja nem jutott idejük egymásra a dolgozatok és a kviddicsmeccsek miatt. Nem is számított rá, hogy a Szobába lépve ott találja Siriust, aki épp egy griffendéles lányt csókolgat ott, ahol két napja meg őt ölelte. Perselus előbb elsápadt, majd dühbe gurult.  
\- Áh, látom rosszkor jöttem! – szólalt meg direkt hangosan, hogy a kis párocska meghallja. – Nem baj majd később visszajövök – majd megfordult, és faképnél hagyta a ledöbbent párt.  
\- Perselus, várj! – kiáltott Sirius, és a feldúltan csörtető fiú után rohant. – Állj már meg, és hallgas végig! – szaladt utána, majd beérve őt, megragadta a karját, és maga felé fordította, mire egy pálcával találta szemben magát.  
\- Mit kéne végighallgatnom, Black? – szólalt meg gúnyosan Perselus, bár belül nagyon fájt neki, hiszen kezdett beleszeretni a fiúba. Hitt neki, bízott benne. – Jól szórakoztál? Mert velem többet már nem fogsz – mondta, majd kirántotta karját a griffendéles markából, és a pince irányába kezdett el szaladni.  
Innentől kezdve Perselus kerülte a griffendéles társaságát, nem szólt hozzá. Ha találkoztak, átnézett rajta, mintha ott sem lenne. Bájitaltanból is új partnert kért Lumpsluck professzortól, összeférhetetlenségre hivatkozva, amit meg is kapott.

A történet elmesélése után a professzor elküldte a két fiút, hogy egy kicsit egyedül maradhasson. Felzaklatták a történtek, hiszen még mindig érzett valamit a ˝bolhás korcs˝ iránt, ahogy ő nevezte magában az animágust. Már épp visszament volna az irodájába, mikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Úgy sejtette, hogy Dracóék hagyhattak itt valamit, így már ajtónyitás közben megkérdezte:  
\- Draco, csak nem ha... - akadt meg a kérdés közben, mivel nem Draco vagy Potter állt előtte, hanem maga Sirius Black. - Mit keresel itt? - szólalt meg végül.  
\- Beszélnünk kell - lépett egyet előrébb Sirius.  
\- Egy fenét kell! - csattant fel, majd rá akarta csapni az ajtót, de Sirius kitett lábától nem sikerült neki.  
\- Már pedig addig nem megyek el innen, amíg nem beszélünk! - makacsolta meg magát az animágus.  
\- Akkor halljam, mit akarsz? - törődött bele az elkerülhetetlenbe Perselus, de nem engedte be a lakosztályába.  
\- Ezt nem itt a folyosón állva akarom megtárgyalni. Perselus egy nagyot sóhajtott, majd szélesebbre tárva az ajtót, beengedte a férfit. 

\- Szóval, mi hozott ide? - Mennyit tudsz Malfoy és Harry kapcsolatáról? - tért a lényegre rögtön Black. _Rögtön a közepébe. Sose voltál valami türelmes_ \- ingatta a fejét a professzor. - Nem sokat – mondta ki hangosan.  
\- Ennek véget kell vetni. Malfoy nem való Harryhez. Ő egy mardekáros, ráadásul... - Na Perselusnak itt telt be a pohár, és közbevágott.  
\- Mert te aztán tudod, igaz? A nagy tapasztalatod beszél belőled? - tette fel a kérdést gúnyosan.  
\- Ez most hogy jön ide? Az más volt. Te meg én az... - Sirius nem bírt semmit sem kinyögni.  
\- Miért? Miben különbözött? Két ellenség, akik járnak. Az egyik mardekáros, a másik griffendéles – mondta ki az igazságot Perselus. - Csak ők legalább szeretik egymást, amit te nem mondhattál el magadról.  
\- Talán ha akkor végighallgattál volna…  
\- Attól még megcsaltál – fortyant fel. – Mi változot volna attól, hogy megmagyarázott a történteket. Nem hozhattad volna helyre azt, amit meg sem kellett volna tenned.  
\- Még mindig itt tartunk? – sóhajtott Sirius. – Felhánytorgatod a múltat.  
\- Nem én kezdtem.  
\- Tudod mit, Pipogyusz. Nem érdekel, mit gondolsz, de nem hagyom, hogy a keresztfiam szívét összetörje Malfoy.  
\- Úgy, mint te az enyémet? Erre gondoltál? – gúnyolódott továbbra is Perselus. – Tudod, ők legalább megpróbálják a múltjuk ellenére is megtalálni a boldogságot. Te elmenekültél előle – Amikor látta, hogy az animágus tiltakozni kezd, felemelte a kezét, beléfojtva a szavakat. – Ne is tagadd. Tudom, hogy igazam van. Elmenekültél, esélyt sem adva egy valódi kapcsolatnak. Megcsaltál, majd mikor lebuktál, jöttél könyörögni a bocsánatomért.  
\- Én… - kezdte Sirius, de nem tudta folytatni.  
\- Most is, amikor nem vagyok hajlandó segíteni, újra a gúnynevemen szólítasz. – sóhajtott kezdődő fejfájással küzdve a tanár. – Én hajlandó voltam akkor esélyt adni, ahogy most Dracóék teszik, de te nem voltál már akkor sem türelmes, vagy kitartó, ha egy kapcsolatról van szó. Potter kitartó volt, és most boldogok, de a múltunk árnyékot vet rájuk.  
\- Nem csak a mi múltunk az, ami akadályozza őket – szúrta közbe vehemensen védve igazát Sirius.  
\- De igen, mivel Lucius már áldását adta rájuk – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Perselus, amitől Sirius hátán végigcikkázott a hideg. – Szereti a fiát, és boldognak akarja látni.  
\- Én akkor sem egyezem ebbe bele! – kiáltott a feldühödött Black.  
\- Lehet, hogy nem egyezel bele, de ők akkor is együtt fognak maradni, mert szeretik egymást.  
Perselus már kezdte unni ezt a meddő vitát, és csak nyugalmat akart végre. Elég volt neki elmesélni a Siriusszal való kapcsolatuk bukását a két fiúnak. Nem volt kedve még a bolhás panaszait is hallgatni, hogy mennyire nem tesz majd jó az ő keresztfiának ez az egész szerelemnek nevezett őrület. Kezdett már belefáradni abba, hogy megjátsza, túltette magát az akkor történteken, de az igazat megvallva, még most is úgy fájt, mint mikor rajtakapta a lánnyal Siriust.

\- Harry nem fordulna ellenem – makacskodott az ex elítélt, bár kezdték kétségek gyötörni.  
\- Nem fordulna ellened, ebben igazad van, de nem kockáztatná azt sem, hogy elveszítheti azt, akit igazán szeret. Valószínűleg megpróbálna meggyőzni, mire te sértetten faképnél hagynád. Jól gondolom?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy a drága keresztfiad is úgy odáig van érte, mint Harry – válaszolt Sirius, a kérdést direkt elkerülve.  
\- Nem értesz te semmit, Black. Draco a családjával is szembefordult, csak azért, hogy Potter ne utálja meg. Beszélt a szüleivel is, így még időben visszafordította őket a jó oldal felé.Lehet, hogy tűz és víz, de őszinték az érzelmeik.  
\- Az enyém is őszinte volt – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Sirius.  
\- Úgy két hónapig – jegyezte meg cinikusan a professzor.  
\- Az csak egy botlás volt.  
\- De felnyitotta a szemem, hogy nem kellett volna bíznom a Tekergőkben.  
\- Legalább most hallgass végig – könyörgött Sirius, elfeledve, hogy valójában miért is jött most el a professzorhoz. – Adj egy esélyt!  
\- Mire? Húsz év telt el azóta. Már nem lehet helyrehozni. – Perselus nem óhajtott megbocsátani, sem esélyt adni.  
\- Nincs igazad! Csak egy lehetőséget, egy utolsót – emelte fel egyik ujját Sirius.  
\- Kössünk egyezséget! – sóhajtott beletörődően Perselus. - Adok egy esélyt, cserébe nem teszel keresztbe a fiúknak.  
\- Rendben – egyezett bele rögtön Black.  
\- De ha csak egyetlen egyszer is…  
\- Nem fog megtörténni.  
\- De ha mégis. Én kinyírlak, Bolhás – fenyegette meg a férfit Piton.  
Sirius, nem rejtve véka alá érzéseit, magához húzta a vonakodó volt mardekárost, és meg akarta csókolni, de az nem hagyta magát, és kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
\- Az, hogy megpróbáljuk újrakezdeni, még nem jelenti azt, hogy rögtön megtörténik minden. Még mindig haragszom rád. Ezt ennyivel nem lehet elintézni.  
\- De egy vacsorára azért eljösz velem, ugye? – nézett kiskutyaszemekkel a tanárra, mire az megadóan bólintott egyet.  
\- De semmi tapogatás, meg nyulka-piszka a vacsora alatt. Ha ezt nem tartod be fel is út, le is út . megértetted? – szögezte le, mire Sirius csak bólogatott engedelmesen. – És most menj, ne is lássalak ma már többet, épp eleget rontottad már itt a levegőt – küldte el a volt griffendéles bajkeverőt.  
Sirius még egyszer hátranézett, és egy olyan mosolyt villantott a morcos tanárra, hogy annak nagyot dobbant a szíve, és önkéntelenül is viszonozta. Legszívesebben visszahúzta volna a férfit, és addig csókolta volna, amíg mindketten levegőért nem kapkodnának. Régen volt már, hogy a karjai közt tudhatta a szeleburdi exgriffendélest.  
Amint az ajtó becsukódott a férfi után, Perselus homlokát az ajtónak döntötte, és magában szidta magát, azért mert már megint bedőlt ennek a bolhásnak. Nem azért gyakorolta annyit az okklumenciát, hogy ilyen könnyen megadja magát. Még Voldemortnak sem sikerült megtörnie őt, de ennek a bajkeverőnek még tíz perc sem kellett hozzá.  
_Minek kellett nekem ebbe beleegyeznem? Meg vagyok őrülve?_ – sóhajtott. – _Nem volt még elég a fájdalomból? Nem tört még eléggé össze?_

Ez és ehhez hasonló gondolatok cikkáztak a fejében, mire a szívére hallgatva adott még egy esélyt a bolhásnak. – _Egy utolsó esélyt_ – szögezte le magának, de a szíve azt súgta, hogy többet is adna, csak az ővé lehessen megint ez a csirkefogó. Még mindig szerette, és úgy gondolta, ennyit még megengedhet mind magának, mind Siriusnak, de még egy csalódást már nem élne túl. A múltkoriba is majdnem belehalt, és csak a kitartásának köszönheti, hogy sikerült átvészelnie a mérhetetlen fájdalmat, amit akkor érzett. Szép lassan épült fel benne a remény, hogy talán most, évekkel később sikerülhet az, ami fiatalon nem. Egy boldog, szerelmen alapuló, kiegyensúlyozott kapcsolat.

Mindeközben Sirius épp Remus lakosztálya felé tartott, hogy mindent elújságoljon egyetlen barátjának. Olyan öröm járta át, amit még a Fény Oldalának győzelménél sem érzett. Még mindig szerette a mardekárost, nem tudta a mai napig sem, hogy akkor mi vette rá arra, hogy megcsalja, de ezúttal nem akart ekkora hibát elkövetni. Még egyszer nem. Remélte, hogy Perselus nem gondolja meg magát, és valóban hajlandó eljönni vele vacsorázni. _Ennek a vacsorának tökéletesnek kell lennie! Ezt nem szúrhatom el!_ – rugózott az agya.  
Remus, mikor látta, hogy Tapmancs kicsattan az örömtől, rosszat sejtve megkérdezte:  
\- Sikerült szétválasztanod Harryt és Dracót? – Nagyon remélte, hogy nem ez történt, és észhez tér végre barátja.  
\- Nem, még annál is jobb – tapsikolt volna legszívesebben úgy, mint egy kisgyerek Sirius.  
\- Merlin, irgalmazz! – nézett az ég felé, majd megkérdezte: - Mégis mi történhetett?  
\- Úgyse hinnéd el, ha elmondanám.  
\- Csak nem valami rosszban sántikálsz már megint, Sirius? – sápadt el Remus. Remélte, hogy barátja nem keveri bajba. Nem hiányzott ez neki három nappal telihold előtt. Azért kíváncsi volt, mit talált ki már megint Sirius.  
\- Dehogyis! – tiltakozott mindkét kezét maga elé emelve az animágus. – Erről szó sincs. De szükségem lenne a tanácsaidra.  
\- Ettől tartottam. És miben segítsek? – kérdezte, még mindig félve a választól, amit kapni fog. Arra azonban nem számított, amit Sirius mondott.  
\- Visszahódítani Perselus Tobias Pitont! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Sirius, nem kis döbbenetet okozva ezzel Remusnak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! Remélem, tetszeni fog a fejezet. :)

6\. fejezet

 

\- Hogy miben segítsek! – kiáltott fel Remus úgy, hogy az egész folyosón visszhangzott a hangja. Teljesen ledöbbentette Sirius kijelentése, hogy segítsen neki visszaszerezni a bájitalmestert. – Ugye ez csak egy vicc. Még egy Sirius-féle hülyeség – próbálta nyugtatgatni magát.  
\- Ez nem vicc, Remus.  
\- Akkor viszont nem értem – csóválta a fejét a vérfarkas -, honnan jutott ez az eszedbe. Eddig nagy ívben elkerülted, most meg vissza akarod csábítani. Mi változott?  
\- Hogy még mindig szeretem – sóhajtott Sirius.  
Remus nagyon sajnálta barátját, de az igazat megvallva megérdemelte, amit anno diákévükben kapott Perselustól. Támogatta mindenben az animágust, de a megcsalást ő sem díjazta.  
\- Ez mind szép és jó, de nem tudom miben segíthetnék én neked – értetlenkedett továbbra is Remus.  
\- Segíts összehozni egy tökéletes vacsorarandit Perselusszal.  
\- Na jó, ezt ne a folyosón beszéljük meg. Gyere be – tárta szélesebbre az ajtót Remus, majd becsukta maguk után.

Ugyanekkor a mardekáros klubhelyiségben sem volt mindenki boldog. Theodore Nott nagy dilemma előtt állt, és nem tudta mit tehetne. Dracóval nem tudta megbeszélni, hiszen neki is volt elég problémája az övé nélkül is. Theo ugyanis meg akarta kérni Pansy kezét, de nem tudta hogyan tegye, mivel okozhatna örömet a barátnőjének. A gyűrű már megvolt, édesanyja a saját jegygyűrűjét adta oda az alkalomra, ami a fiút meglepte, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy elfogadták választottját. Remélte, hogy Draco tanácsai majd segítenek neki, de erre nem sok esélyt látott. 

\- Theo, valami baj van? - aggódott érte Blaise, aki épp Seamusszel együtt lépett be a klubhelyiségbe. - Olyan komoly arcot vágsz.  
\- Semmi csak... kicsit össze vagyok zavarodva.  
\- Mitől? Már ha szabad tudni - visszakozott Blaise.  
\- Nem tudom, hogyan kérjem meg Pansy kezét - sóhajtott Theo kissé kétségbeesetten.  
\- Te meg akarod kérni Pansyt!? - kiáltott fel Blaise vigyorogva, majd odalépett barátjához, és vállon veregette. – Ez nagyszerű!  
\- Igen, de nem tudom, hogyan tegyem meg. Dracótól akartam tanácsot kérni, hiszen ő ismeri a legjobban Pansy ízlését, de neki is sok gondja van.  
\- Állj oda elé, és légy hozzá őszinte! - adott tanácsot Seamus, aki végig hallott mindent. - Szerintem annak jobban örülne, mint valami puccos dolognak. Sokszor az őszinteség hasznosabb, mintha ömlengenél neki. Pansy is biztos értékelné, ha nem ajándékot vennél, hanem bevallanád neki mennyire szereted, és úgy kérnéd feleségül.  
\- Igazad van – értett egyet Theo. – Ezt fogom tenni - mondta, majd kirobogott a klubhelyiségből, hogy megkeresse a lányt. 

\- Tudod, hogy imádlak? - szólalt meg az olasz mardekáros odalépve Seamus elé. - Nagyon jó tanácsot adtál Theónak.  
\- Csak elmondtam a véleményemet, ami szerintem a legjobb lenne - szerénykedett a griffendéles.  
\- Az lehet, de dicséretet érdemelsz - kacsintott rá Blaise. - Theo már napok óta komor, és nem avatott be minket, miért. Te meg egy mondattal megoldottad az egészet. Gyere - húzta maga után a mardekáros háló felé az ír fiút -, ezért jutalmat érdemelsz.  
Miután becsukódott utánuk az ajtó, már csak kuncogások hallatszottak ki, majd nem sokkal később elégedett nyögések.

A Szükség Szobájában Harry még mindig néma csendben ült, ami kissé már aggasztotta Dracót. Nem tudta, hogyan tudná kizökkenteni ebből a viselkedésből a fiút.  
\- Harry, nem lesz semmi baj - próbálta meg magához téríteni párját a szőke. - Felnőtt emberek életébe nem tudunk beleavatkozni, csak remélhetjük, hogy a problémájukat nem rajtunk töltik ki.  
\- Igazad van, Draco - nézett a fiú szemébe a kócos hajú -, de ez akkor is szíven ütött. Sirius nem mesélt erről semmit.  
\- Talán mert szégyellte magát miatta - gondolkodott hangosan Draco. - Valószínűleg már bánja, hogy akkor ezt tette – érvelt Draco. – És mivel a keresztapám még most is olyan hűvös vele, mint egy jégcsap, még ő sincs túl rajta. Talán még nem reménytelenek, és van még esély a békülésre. Gondolj bele, mi lenne, ha újra összejönnének - csillant fel a tekintete a szőkének, mikor belegondolt, mi lenne. _Talán végre Perselus is boldog lehetne. Nem is tudom, mikor volt utoljára az_ – gondolkodott magában.  
\- Ezzel most mire célzol? – Harry nem értette a fiú eszmefuttatását.  
\- Mióta szakítottak, egyiküknek sem volt tartós kapcsolata, vagy tévednék? - Mivel Harry egyetértett vele, folytatta: - Ezek szerint még éreznek valamit egymás iránt, ezért nem tudnak más mellett boldogok lenni. Csak le kellene ülniük, és megbeszélni egymással, hol hibáztak annak idején.  
\- Arra célzol, hogy azért ilyen ellenségesek egymással, és a kapcsolatunkkal szemben, mert egyikük sem volt képes még túljutni a másikon, hanem még mindig egymás felé húznak?  
\- Igen, pontosan erre.  
\- És mit tanácsolsz, ó nagy Malfoy? - vigyorgott most már Harry, amint rájött, mire akar kilyukadni a mardekáros. _Sirius tényleg furán viselkedik Piton professzorral szemben_ – jutott eszébe. – _Mint egy fúria, rögtön neki támad._  
\- Csak hagynunk kell, hogy egymásnak essenek. Ahogy a keresztapámat ismerem, vagy megcsókolja, vagy eszméletlenre átkozza - kuncogott Draco. – Szerény véleményem szerint még mindig szeretik egymást, és Black pusztán megijedt ettől az érzéstől akkor, és elmenekült. – mondta ki hangosan véleményét a mardekáros. – Ahogy Perselust elnéztem, miközben mesélt, még mindig van esély rá, hogy megbocsásson.  
\- Lehet, de én nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos. Mindkettő makacs, mint az öszvér. - Harry egyetértett a párja érvelésével, hiszen akárhányszor a két férfi találkozott, folyton érezte a szikrát köztük, csak eddig nem tudta, mi az. – Viszont a remény hal meg utoljára. 

Draco ránézett Harryre, akin látta, hogy megnyugodott. A kócos fiatalember megszorította a kezét, és gyengéd csókot adott neki. A csók nem sokáig maradt gyengéd. Hamarosan már mohón csókolták egymást, és a griffendéles jólesően nyögött bele a Malfoy örökös szájába. Draco becsúsztatta kezét Harry pólója alá, hogy végre meztelen bőrét érinthesse, mire Harry megszakítva a csókot, felsóhajtott a kellemes érzéstől, amit okozott neki az érintés. Nem sokáig habozott ő sem, hamar megszabadította Dracót a zavaró ruhadaraboktól, és a nyakát kezdte puszikkal behinteni, amit a szőke nemsokára viszonzott is. Egymást simogatták, ölelték. A szerelem, amit egymás iránt éreztek, a csókok, amiket váltottak, felpezsdítette a vérüket. Nem sok hiányzott, hogy itt és most egymásnak essenek.

Draco egy kis idő múlva, mikor már a szenvedély kezdett nagyon eluralkodni az érzékein, elhúzódott Harrytől, de még adott egy puszit a fiú ajkaira.  
\- Harry, ne siessünk el semmit - simogatta meg szerelme arcát. – Van még elég időnk rá.  
\- Visszautasítasz? - szomorodott el rögtön a Kis Hős, és már el akarta húzni a kezét a mardekáros ujjai közül, de az nem engedte.  
\- Nem, csak nem szeretném, ha elkapkodnánk a dolgot, és utána megharagudj rám. Szeretlek, Harry, és nagyon szeretném már az együttlétünket is, csak még kell egy kis idő, amíg összeszokunk. Értesz engem? – nézett a ragyogó smaragd szemekbe.  
\- Igen, és tudom, hogy igazad van, de annyira akarom már - nézett esdekelve a szőkére.  
Draco már majdnem meggondolta magát Harry tekintetétől, és csókoktól duzzadt ajkaitól, de erőt vett magán, és nem támadta le megint a fekete hajút.  
\- Mikor jön már el az a pillanat? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott egyet Draco -, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy tudni fogjuk, ha itt van. 

Harry, miután rájött, hogy mennyire igaza van párjának, rámosolygott a fiúra, és hozzábújt. Tudta, érezte, hogy még nem áll készen, de annyira vágyott már a szöszire, hogy a vágy már megőrjítette. A simogatás, a mardekáros ajkai, mind-mind felforralták a vérét. De félt is tőle, mi fog történni. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni párjának azért, mert tapasztalatlan, és elsiette a dolgokat. Idő kellett még mindkettejüknek.  
\- Ugye nem haragszol, amiért így rád erőltetem magam? – kérdezte félénken a fekete hajú.  
\- Rám erőlteted? – nézett vigyorogva Harry szemébe Draco. – Harry, ha akarnád sem tudnád megtenni. Mardekáros vagyok, és ha nem akarok valamit, az nem fog megtörténni – jelentette ki magabiztosan a szöszi. – Most pedig itt az ideje, hogy visszatérjünk a klubhelyiségeinkbe, mert lassan takarodó.  
\- Már ennyi az idő? – egyenesedett fel a döbbenettől a Kiválasztott. – Nem is vettem észre.  
\- Persze, hogy nem. Nagyon elgondolkodtál, utána meg mással voltunk elfoglalva – kacsintott a zöldszeműre Malfoy.  
Harry a kijelentéstől elpirult, mire Draco elkacagta magát, majd felállt, felsegítette párját is, és elindultak ki-ki a saját hálóterme felé, miután váltottak még egy jóéjt puszit.

A griffendéles tanári lakosztályok részlegénél, Remust már az őrület kerülgette, mikor barátja már a sokadik ötletét utasította vissza "Perselusnak nem tetszene!" felkiáltással.  
\- De most komolyan, Siri, azt mondtad, idézem "Ez nem randi, Remus. Ez egy "megbeszéljük a dolgokat vacsora.", akkor miért nem jó, ha étterembe viszed?  
\- Mert jobban szeretnék kettesben lenni vele. Azt akarom, hogy bocsásson meg - vallotta be szemét lesütve Sirius. - Fáj, hogy ilyen hideg - kesergett az animágus.  
Hangjából kicsendült a fájdalom, amit éveken át próbált magába fojtani.  
\- Te tényleg szerelmes vagy, Tapmancs! - Remus ledöbbent barátja hirtelen megváltozásán. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is komolyan venne bármit a világon. _Hiszen ő Sirius Minden Balhéban Első Vagyok Black! Mikor lett ő ilyen komoly? Úgy látszik a a szerelem még a legrosszabbakra is hatással van_ – filózott Remus.  
\- Igen, szeretem. De nem vagyok biztos, hogy ugyanez rá is vonatkozik.  
\- Biztosan, hiszen azt te sem hiheted, hogy csak a srácokért teszi. Merlinre! Ő egy mardekáros, aki semmit sem tesz úgy, hogy ne gondolna magára is! - biztatta barátját Remus.  
\- Talán főzhetnék én neki a Grimmauld téri házban - ötletelt Sirius. - Elég jól főzök, csak le merném fogadni, hogy pont most fogom elrontani.  
\- Dehogy fogod. És mikorra tervezed a vacsorát?  
\- Másfél hét múlva kezdődik a nyári szünet. Akkor már biztos rá fog érni. A folyosói ügyelet, meg a sok tanóra és dolgozatjavítás miatt nem hiszem, hogy most rá érne - sóhajtott az animágus. - Pedig nem hiszem, hogy ki fogom bírni.  
\- És mikor akarsz Harryvel beszélni? – hozta fel a másik fontos témát Holdsáp.  
\- Ma már semmiképp. Holnap roxmortsi hétvége lesz, talán majd valamikor holnap délután.  
Sirius kissé kétségbeesetten ült le Remusszal szembe.  
\- Remus, szerinted nagyon hülye vagyok? - temette az arcát kezei közé Tapmancs.  
\- Az attól függ, miről van szó - mosolygott most már a vérfarkas is.  
\- Hát a randival kapcsolatban. Hogy ennyire izgulok, pedig az még több mint egy hét.  
\- Nem vagy az, csak izgulsz, hiszen nem tudod mi lenne a jó megoldás. De ezzel mindenki így van.  
\- Remélem. De most már késő van, úgyhogy ideje haza mennem. Holnap még elmegyek Perselushoz, hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket, és beszélek Harryvel is.  
Mindketten a bejárati ajtó felé indultak, majd egy utolsó búcsút intve, Sirius elhagyta a kastélyt.

Theodore ekkor már Pansy kezét fogva a mardekáros részleg felé sétált. Boldog volt, hiszen őszintén szerelmet vallott barátnőjének, és megkérte a lány kezét.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére a Parkinson lány azonnal igent mondott, és tetszett neki az anyukája gyűrűje is.  
Pansy nem is számított ilyen fordulatra a kapcsolatukban. Ahogy Theót ismerte, minimum egy év telik el, mire ráveszi magát egy lánykérésre, de nagyon örült, hogy tévedett. Szerette a mardekáros fiút, még ha kissé esetlen, és hebehurgya is néha.  
A klubhelyiségbe érve látták, hogy a többiek már aludni tértek, így ők is búcsúcsókot adva egymásnak, ami kissé szenvedélyesre sikeredett, a saját hálótermeikbe mentek.  
Theo belépve a fiúk hálójába, észrevette, hogy Seamus is ott tartózkodik. Köszönetet akart mondani neki, de nem kívánta felébreszteni a két fiút.  
Már épp lefekvéshez készülődött, mikor belépett az ajtón Draco.  
\- Szia – köszönt neki.  
Draco már nem hitte, hogy valaki fenn lesz, így meglepődött, mikor köszöntek neki.  
\- Neked is szia – viszonozta, majd végignézett barátján, akiről sugárzott az öröm. – Látom megoldódott a problémád, amit el akartál mesélni a múltkor. Remélem nem történt semmi baj.  
\- Csak tanácsot akartam kérni, de nagyon elfoglalt voltál, így nem traktáltalak még a saját gondjaimmal is.  
\- Bocsi, hogy nem foglalkoztam veletek. Csak annyi minden közbejött, és azt sem tudtam hol áll a fejem. Miről volt szó?  
\- Megkértem Pansy kezét, és ő igent mondott – ujjongott Nott  
\- Gratulálok! – Draco örült, hogy barátja boldog. – Erről akartál velem beszélni, gondolom.  
\- Igen, a véleményedre voltam kíváncsi, hogy hogyan tegyem meg, de már Blaise és Finnigan segítettek. Remélem nem haragszol, hogy tőlük kértem tanácsot.  
\- Dehogy! Én csak örülök annak, hogy megtaláltátok a boldogságot – veregette vállon Theót, majd az ágyához ment, és leült. – Nem lennék igaz barát, ha emiatt megharagudnék.  
\- Jaj, annyira izgulok! – toporgott egy helyben Theo.  
\- Mitől? – értetlenkedett a szöszi. – A nehezén már túl vagytok. Szeretitek egymást, a többi meg csak hab a tortán.  
\- Hogy anyáék mit fognak szólni, hogy Pansy igent mondott.  
\- Örülni fognak, mi mást?  
\- Tudom, hogy igazad van, de akkor is izgulok – motyogta Nott, majd ránézett haverjára, és megkérdezte: - És ti Harryvel, hogy álltok?  
\- Köztünk minden rendben – sóhajtott álmodozva az ezüst szemű, majd elkomolyodott. – Csak a családi zűrök kissé bekavartak.  
\- Sajnálom, Draco. Mi mellettetek állunk, és bármikor fordulhattok hozzánk – ült le a szőke mellé, vállára téve a kezét.  
\- tudom, és köszönöm – nézett hálásan barátjára Draco. – Na de most már feküdjünk le, mert már késő van, és holnap roxmortsi hétvége lesz. Nem akarok fáradt lenni.  
Theo is felállt s a saját ágyához ment.  
\- Tényleg! – jutott eszébe Nottnak is. – Majd megünnepelhetnénk egy-egy vajsörrel az eljegyzést.  
\- Ez egy nagyon jó ötlet, majd reggel megbeszéljük.  
Draco átöltözött pizsamába, majd bebújt az ágyába, és onnan nézte barátja készülődését.  
\- Jó éjt, Draco!  
\- Neked is! - Majd nemsokára már aludtak is.

Aznap az egész kastély izgalmakkal telve aludt el, hogy holnap egy új izgalmas nap elé nézhessenek.  
Egyedül Perselus Piton volt az, aki kétségekkel volt teli.  
Nem tudta, hogy jó ötlet volt-e esélyt adni az animágusnak arra, hogy megint összetörje a szívét. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ezúttal nem fogja megbánni, hogy közelebb engedte magához Sirius Blacket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

7\. fejezet

 

Egy nappal a nyári szünet előtt Harry nagyon izgult. Itt állt a Szükség Szobája előtt, és épp belépni készült, hogy végre együtt lehessen igazából is párjával. Mindig nagyon jól érezte magát a szöszi társaságában, de már többre vágyott lopott érintéseknél, és a felkavaró csókok is éppen eléggé felizgatták már, hogy igazán szüksége legyen önuralmára a párjával szemben.  
 _Gyerünk, Harry! Bátorság, elvégre griffendéles vagy!_  
Egy nagy levegőt véve belépett a Szobába, ahol elállt a lélegzete is a látványtól, ami fogadta.  
Az egész helyiség romantikus gyertyafényekkel lett kivilágítva, sejtelmes félhomályba borítva a helyiséget. Harryt teljesen lenyűgözte a látvány. Középen egy asztal kapott helyett szépen megterítve, amelyen valószínűleg a vacsorájuk lehet tálalva.   
Harrynek összefutott a nyál a szájában, de nem az ételre vágyott. Az asztal mellett ugyanis ott állt Draco. Ezüst színű selyemingben, és fekete nadrágjában eszméletlen látványt nyújtott. Szemei csillagokként a ragyogtak a gyertyák fényében. Draco csak mosolygott rá, majd kinyújtotta felé egyik kezét, magához intve őt. A kócos hajú odament hozzá, és adott egy puszit az ajkaira, majd rámosolygott párjára. 

\- Draco, ez gyönyörű - mutatott körbe a helyiségben, hogy szemléltesse, mire érti, majd belenézett a szöszi szemeibe, mielőtt folytatta -, de Te még annál is jobban! – ölelte át szerelme derekát, és a fülébe suttogott: - Nagyon jól nézel ki!   
\- Ezt örömmel hallom - vigyorodott el párja magabiztosan, bár belül igen csak izgult az este miatt, amire annyit készült már. - Te is nagyszerűen festesz - nézett végig tetőtől talpig a srácon Draco, elismerően meresztve szemét.   
Harry valóban jól festett smaragd színű ingében, ami különleges csillogást kölcsönzött szemének, és fekete farmerjában, ami Draco észrevételei alapján kihangsúlyozza a szemüveges formás fenekét.   
\- Ö... köszi - A Kis Hős elvörösödött a vizslató szemektől, amin párja csupán kacagni tudott.. Nem számított dicséretre a fiútól, aki mindig tökéletesen néz ki. Ő maga még öltözködni sem tud mindig stílusosan.  
\- Szóra sem érdemes, hiszen igazam van – húzódtak malfoyos mosolyra ajkai, majd megragadta Harry kezét, és az asztal felé kezdte el rángatni. - Gyere üljünk le - lépett az egyik szék mögé Draco, és kihúzta Harry számára, hogy foglaljon helyet. Ő csak ezután ült le szerelmével szemben.  
Kellemes csendben vacsoráztak meg, néha-néha beszélgettek is egymással, de legtöbbször csak mosolyogva néztek egymás szemébe. A étel isteni volt, a házimanók most is kitettek magukért. A desszert Harry egyik kedvence volt, aminek a neve trifle. A fiú nagyon szerette ezt az édességet, mert puha piskótából, különböző gyümölcsökből, és krémes habból állt, amit ő úgy imádott minden desszertnél.   
A kócos hajú nem tudta, honnan szerezte meg ezt az információt Draco, de kellemesen melengette a tudat, hogy a mardekáros ezt is figyelembe vette a vacsora szervezésénél.  
\- Remélem ízlik – szólalt meg Malfoy, mikor látta, hogy Harry alig eszik az édességből. Csak bizakodni mert benne, hogy Granger nem tévedett a srác ízlésével kapcsolatosan.  
\- Isteni! – hümmögött teli szájjal a szemüveges. – Csak azon gondolkodtam, kitől tudtad meg, hogy mi a kedvenc sütim.  
\- Ez maradjon az én titkom – sumákolt Draco. – Ha elárulnám, nem lenne kitől szereznem az infókat rólad.  
\- Te sunyi! – vigyorgott Harry.

Az evés befejezése után átmentek a kanapéra, ahol Draco Harry ölébe hajtotta fejét, és a zöld szemű simogatni kezdte a selymes, szőke tincseket.   
\- Harry, neked nem furcsa, ahogy a keresztapád egész héten viselkedik? - kezdte a mardekáros a beszélgetést az egyik szerinte érdekes témával. - Folyton itt rohangál fel-alá a Roxfortban, mint egy hurrikán.   
\- Remus szerint csak izgul, hogy hogyan fog sikerülni a randija a professzorral - kuncogott a fiú, amikor belegondolt abba, milyen kiskutya szemeket mereszt Sirius, ahányszor csak Piton elsétál mellette a folyosón.   
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy te erről is értesültél - nézett párja szemébe Malfoy.   
\- Elmondta nekem Sirius másnap, ahogy neked is a professzor.   
\- Azért érdekes lesz, hogy vajon mi sül ki ebből az egészből. Nem egy mindennapi pár.   
\- Akárcsak mi - hajolt le Harry egy csókra a szőkéhez, aki rögtön megnyitotta ajkait a fiúnak.  
Nem sokáig tartott, mégis mindketten felhevültek, azonban még nem szerettek volna egymásnak esni. Előttük állt az egész éjszaka.   
\- Azért jó lenne tudni, mitől gondolta meg magát. - sóhajtott Harry. - Eredetileg a szétválasztásunk mellett kampányolt, másnap meg már elfogadta. Kicsit megdöbbentő volt a hirtelen változás a hozzáállásában.   
\- Biztos Perselus ultimátumot adott neki - csillogtak huncutul az ezüst szemek. - Kinézem belőle, hogy megzsarolta azzal, hogy addig nem beszél vele, míg meg nem békél velünk - rázkódott az elfojtott nevetéstől Draco.   
\- Ez nagyon mardekáros húzás lenne.   
\- Elvégre az is, vagy nem? - nézett a griffendéles szemébe Malfoy. – Ráadásul ő a Mardekár házvezető tanára is.  
\- Ez igaz - értett egyet szerelmével a fekete hajú. - Viszont ilyet nem ajánlott volna fel, ha nem szeretné még mindig Siriust. Hiszen egy randi mégis csak fontos dolog. Nem szoktunk csak úgy dobálózni vele.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy nem szereti? - vonta fel egyik tökéletesen ívelt szemöldökét a szöszi. - Te is láthattad, mikor elmesélte a történetet a kapcsolatukról, hogy Perselusnak igen erős érzelmei vannak a keresztapád irányába.   
Harry csak mosolygott ezen a felvetésen, de már nem válaszolt. Tudta ő nagyon jól, hogy így van, de elhinni mégsem merte. 

\- És mi van velünk? - kérdezte meg hirtelen komoly hangon Draco.   
\- Most nem értelek – nézett értetlenül párja szemébe Harry. - Szeretlek, boldogok vagyunk, vagy te nem vagy az? - komorult el a griffendéles is.   
\- De az vagyok. Nem is erre értettem - simogatta meg a kócos hajú arcát a szöszi. - Mi lesz velünk a suli után? Én hazamegyek, te valószínűleg a Blackhez költözöl a Grimmauld térre. Alig fogunk találkozni a nyáron.  
\- Ja... Az más - könnyebbült meg rögtön Harry. - Ezen már én is gondolkodtam.   
\- Igen? - élénkült fel a mardekáros. - Mire jutottál?   
\- Szeretném, ha vennénk közösen egy házat, és összeköltöznénk - bökte ki vágyát Harry. Draco megdöbbent a fiú szavait hallva, de amikor már felfogta a szavak értelmét, egy ragyogó mosoly öntötte el az arcát, szemei úgy csillogtak, mintha Harry az egész Gringotts bankot neki adta volna.   
\- Harry, ez... - Szóhoz sem jutott. - Nagyszerű! - talált vissza hangjához, majd szerelme nyakába ugrott, és szenvedélyesen az ajkaira tapadt.

Amikor a csók megszakadt, mindketten boldogan maradtak az ölelésben, el sem engedve a másikat.   
\- Látom, tetszik az ötletem - vigyorgott fülig érő szájjal Harry.   
\- De még mennyire - viszonozta a vigyort a szöszi is. - Annyira, hogy ezért most jutalomban részesülsz - közelített arcával Harryé felé, és végül az ajkaira tapadt, olyan hévvel, hogy a griffendéles hátrahuppant a kanapén.   
Nem sokáig maradtak ott, mivel eléggé szűkösnek ítélték meg a helyet, így áttelepedtek a megjelenő baldachinos ágyra. Szenvedélyesen csókolták, simogatták egymást, észrevétlenül szabadulva meg talárjaiktól. Harry hirtelen Draco felé gördült, ami kissé meglepte a szőkét, de nem tiltakozott a pozíció ellen.  
Harry már a mardekáros mellkasát halmozta el csókjaival, elidőzve egy kicsit az érzékeny mellbimbóknál, amik a egyik regérzékenyebb pontjai voltak a szöszinek, és egyesével a szájába is vette őket. Először megszívta, mire Draco teste ívbe feszült, majd gyengéden ráharapott, halk sikkantást kiváltva párjából. 

\- Harry... kérlek... - próbálta meg a fekete hajút lejjebb ösztönözni oda, ahol már nagyon vágyott az érintésére.   
Potter, ránézve Dracóra, rögtön észrevette, hogy szerelme már közel jár, így hallgatva az unszolásra, elindult csókjaival lefelé a szöszi testén. Hamarosan elérte a kívánt helyet, amit az alsó keresztül kezdett el először kényeztetni, de mikor már ez sem volt elég, megszabadította a szőkeséget az alsójától is, aki immár meztelenül feküdt alatta, elképesztő látványt nyújtva.  
Mikor Draco rájött, hogy Harryn még mindig túl sok a ruha, elégedetlenül morgott, amin szerelme csak elnevette magát, majd maga is megszabadult a farmerjától és bokszerjétől. Elégedett szusszantást adott ki, mikor kiszabadult a szűk ruhák alól férfiassága.  
\- Így már megfelel? – kuncogott a szöszi fülébe, ami borzongásra késztette azt.  
\- Teljes mértékben - fonta lábait Harry dereka köré, majd újabb csókban forrtak össze, és lassan ringatózni kezdtek, gyengéd súrlódást kiváltva ezzel ölüknél.  
Harry lassan levezette egyik kezét Draco érzékeny testrészéhez, és kezébe vette azt. Lassan járatta rajta fel-le az ujjait, míg másik kezével még szorosabban magához húzta szerelmét, észrevétlenül araszolva párja feneke felé. Mire Draco felfogta mi történik, a griffendéles már bejáratának záróizmait masszírozta ujjaival.  
\- Mmm... – Draco gerincén végigborzongott a kéj, és Harry kezébe lökte magát, még több érintésért könyörögve, amit meg is kapott.

A fekete hajú szájával lefelé indulva végigpuszilta az erős mellkast, majd a hasfalat is. Belenézett Draco szemeibe némán engedélyt kérve, amit egy erőtlen bólintással amaz meg is adott neki. Harry ezután kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrény felé, ahová egy tégely sikosító volt készítve. Belemártotta két ujját, majd visszahelyezte őket a szőke bejáratához, miközben másik kezével még mindig Draco férfiasságát markolta. Mikor úgy találta, hogy párja felkészült, mutatóujjával behatolt a záróizmokon belülre.   
Draco tudta, hogy ez fájni fog, de arra nem gondolt, hogy ennyire. Alig bírta ki, hogy menekülőre ne fogja, viszont egy fájdalmas nyikkanás így is kicsúszott ajkai közül.   
\- Harry, csinálj valamit! Ez nagyon fáj! - szorította össze a szemét fájdalmában, miközben könnye is kicsordult.   
\- Lazíts! - nyugtatgatta szerelmét, bár hiába.   
Draco nagyon merev volt, így Harry nem mert megmozdulni, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon. Más ötlete nem volt, így lehajolt párja büszkeségéhez, és finoman kényeztetni kezdte a szájával. Draco felnyögött a hirtelen bekövetkező gyönyörhullámtól, ami elárasztotta. Érezte, ahogy Harry végigpuszilja farkát, majd bekapja a makkot, és szívni kezdi, ezzel újra lázba hozva a már csak félig merev testrészt. A szöszi csak sóhajtozni tudott. Újra visszatért a vágy, ami a fájdalom előtt feszítette őt, és már nem is érezte a hátsójába befurakodott ujjat, csak a mámorító kéjt, amit Harry ajkai és nyelve okoztak neki. 

A griffendéles megint tágítani kezdte a szűk nyílást, de már ekkor nem fájt neki. Hamarosan még egy ujj csatlakozott az elsőhöz, amit már meg sem érzett, majd egy harmadik is. Harry ujjaival ollózva próbálta meg ellazítani szerelme bejáratát, hogy minnél könnyebb legyen mindkettejük számára az első alkalom, mikor is Draco egy gyönyörrel teljes, hangos nyögést hallatott.   
_Á... szóval megtaláltam a prosztatáját!_ \- mosolygott diadalittasan.   
Még egy kicsit izgatta azt a pontot ujjaival, amivel éles kis sikoltásokat csalt ki a szösziből, majd mikor már eléggé tágnak érezte Dracót, kihúzta azokat a fiúból, aki csalódott hangot hallatott. Harry szeretetteljes mosolyt villantott a srácra, majd mikor már bekente farkát is a sikosítóval, odahelyezte Malfoy fenekéhez.   
\- Készen állsz? - kérdezte meg Harry. – Gyengéd leszek. Megígérem.  
\- Rendben - suttogta a szőke kicsit bizonytalanul, majd átölelte karjaival a griffendéles vállait, és lehúzta egy csókra. – Mehet – hajolt szerelme füléhez, és megemelte kissé csípőjét a könnyebb behatolás érdekében.  
Kicsivel később Draco már érezte is, ahogy egy hosszú és vastag valami furakodik belé, nem kis fájdalmat okozva. Behunyta szemeit, és próbált lazítani, de nem igazán ment neki.   
\- Shh - simította végig Malfoy mellkasát nyugtatgatva Harry. - Nemsokára jobb lesz - ígérte, és letörölte Draco kicsordult könnyeit. 

Nem is okozott csalódást. Amint mozogni kezdett, Dracóban a fájdalom helyét átvette a kéj. Egyre jobban élvezte, ahogy párja mozog benne, meg-megérintve azt a pontot benne, amitől csillagokat is látni véli. Mikor már valóban kezdte élvezni, lábaival átölelte a fiú derekát, és megemelte a csípőjét, gyorsabb mozgásra sarkallva ezzel Harryt.   
-/Olyan gyönyörű vagy/ - nyögte párja fülébe Harry, észre sem véve, hogy párszaszót használ. - /Annyira szeretlek!/  
Draco nem értette mit mond a Kis Hős, de a halk sziszegés végigbizsergett gerincén, egyenesen Ágyékára hatva, amitől csak még szorosabban ölelte át végtagjaival szerelmét.

Mikor már érezték, hogy közel a beteljesülés, Harry sikosítós kezével megragadta Draco elhanyagolt férfiasságát, és szeretkezésük ütemére kezdte el kezét mozgatni rajta, hüvelykujjával megnyomkodva néha az érzékeny makkot. Draco csak nyögdécselt volt képes, akárcsak Harry, akinek nagyon jó érzés volt szerelmében lenni. Az utolsó lökéseknél a szőkeség háta ívbe feszült, amitől a fekete hajú még mélyebbre tudott hatolni a szűk járatba.  
Végül egyszerre élveztek el, egymás nevét kiáltva. Harry Dracóra hanyatlott, aki szorosan magához húzta, és a hátát simogatta nyugtatóul, arcát Harry nyakának hajlatába temetve, míg légzésük üteme le nem lassult a normális szintre. 

Mikor már rendesen tudtak levegőt venni, Harry kihúzódott Dracóból, és mellé heveredett. A szőke hirtelen üresnek érezte magát, ami nem tetszett neki, így közelebb húzódott hozzá, és fejét a vállára fektette, majd karjával átölelte Harry derekát.   
\- Jól vagy, Draco? - nézett aggodalmasan párja szemébe a Kis Hős.   
Most, hogy a szenvedély már nem uralta elméjét, pánikba esett, hogy megsérült-e szerelme az ő hevessége miatt. - Én nem akartam fájdalmat okozni. Sajnálom.   
\- Fájt, de te elfeledtetted velem azt a kis kellemetlenséget, és a végén már abszolút élveztem, amit műveltél velem - mosolygott őszintén a szőkeség, ami Harryt nagyon megnyugtatta. - Ezt mihamarabb meg kell ismételnünk - csillogott Draco szeme. - Csodálatos volt.   
\- Ennek örülök. – simogatta meg szeretője arcát kézfejével. – Ígérem lesz még rá alkalom, de most pihenjünk egy kicsit – csúszott lejjebb az ágyban még egy kicsit, hogy kényelmesebben feküdjenek, majd betakarta magukat az ágy végébe száműzött takaróval.  
\- Rendben - ásított egy nagyot Malfoy. – De szavadon foglak – ígérte, majd mindketten elaludtak szorosan egymáshoz bújva.


	7. Chapter 7

Jelzések:  
_Dőlt betű_ =Gondolatok

8\. fejezet

**3 hónappal később**  
Draco fel-alá járkált a Harryvel közös szobájukban.  
_Most mégis mit csináljak?_ \- gondolta kétségbeesetten. - _Hogy mondjam meg ezt neki? Ki fog borulni._  
\- Draco! - hallotta meg párja hangját a földszintről. - Kész vagy?  
\- Igen! - kiáltott vissza. - Máris megyek!  
Összeszedte magát, és elindult a nappaliban váró szerelméhez. Lefelé haladva a lépcsőn Draco kicsit megszédült, ezért meg kellett kapaszkodnia maga mellett a falban.  
_Ez meredek volt_ \- sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten, hogy sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát. - _Le is gurulhattam volna_ \- nézett az előtte fekvő lépcsők felé.  
Nem sokkal később, amint az átmeneti rosszullét enyhült, majd el is múlt, a szőke lesietett Harryhez.  
\- Indulhatunk? - lépett oda mellé szíve választottja, majd adott egy gyengéd csókot az ajkaira. - Mi tartott ilyen sokáig, szívem? Siriusék már biztos várnak minket.  
A mardekáros fejében egy pillanatra felmerült a gondolat, hogy most elmondja-e titkát Harrynek.  
\- Csak megigazítottam a hajam - válaszolta végül kitérően.  
A kócos hajú elmosolyodott párja mondatán, majd kézen fogta Dracót, és kisétáltak saját otthonuk ajtaján.

Két hónapja lakik már lassan együtt a két szerelmes, egy Godric's Hollow közelében fekvő birtokon. Együtt választották ki ezt a telket, és a hozzá tartozó épületet is. Nagyon sok házat néztek meg, miután végeztek a Roxfortban, és kemény egy hónapba telt, mire ráleltek álmaik otthonára. A költözésben szinte mindenki segített.  
Még maga Piton professzor is, aki a Siriusszal való nem randijuk után kibékült a fekete hajú Tekergővel, bár még mindig fújtat, valahányszor Sirius megnéz magának egy-egy lány, vagy éppen férfit az utcán. 

**3 hónappal korábban Perselus és Sirius találkozója**  
Az a bizonyos nem randi valóban a Grimmauld téren került megrendezésre. Sirius bedobta minden főzőtudományát, és még Tonks is segített neki, aki hol biztatta, hol pedig szidta a fafejűsége és hülyeségei miatt.  
Nagyon izgult, hogy mit fog reagálni a mardekáros házvezető. Csak ez az egy esélye maradt, hogy mindent tisztázzanak, és ha nem is rögtön, de Perselus megbocsássa neki, amit akkor elkövetett. Tudta, mekkora hiba volt, ám gyerek fejjel ezt nehéz felfogni, és valljuk benne, Siriusnak amúgy sem volt az erőssége a felelősség. Erre mindig ott volt Remus, aki emlékeztette őket. A vacsora elég nyekeregve indult, hiszen Piton nem igazán akart szóba állni vele, míg Sirius állandóan felhozott valamilyen témát, de persze sohasem azt, amit kellett volna.  
\- Nyögd már ki, amit akarsz, Black! - unta meg végül az ide-oda mellébeszélést Perselus. - Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy az időnket fecséreljük! Tudtommal egy esélyt akartál, amit meg is kaptál. Ne szúrd el! - figyelmeztette Siriust, aki már igencsak zavarba jött a nyílt utasítástól.  
\- Na jó - sóhajtott egyet, majd belekezdett: - Igazad volt.  
\- Miben is? – A professzor nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni a férfi, de azért kíváncsi volt.  
\- Abban, hogy gyáva vagyok - vallotta be a Tekergő. - Valóban megijedtem az érzéseimtől, amit irántad kezdtem el érezni anno. Nekem ez újdonság volt - hajtotta le a fejét. - Még hírből sem ismertem a szeretetet, míg meg nem ismertem Remust, Jamest és Petert. A szerelem pedig egyenlő volt számomra a vággyal. Azonban az, amit te váltottál ki belőlem, sokkal több volt, és ez a frászt hozta rám.  
\- Szólhattál volna - szólalt meg halkan Perselus. - Mindig meghallgattalak. Segítettem volna neked, hogy tisztába jöhess ezekkel az érzésekkel.  
\- Most már tudom, de akkor... - Nem tudta, hogyan fejezze ki magát, de nem is kellett többet mondania.  
\- Akkor még minden új volt – fejezte be helyette a mondatot.  
\- Pontosan.  
\- Nemcsak neked volt az, Black. Szerinted én min mehettem keresztül? - nézett Sirius kék szemeibe. - Az ellenségem voltál, és én mégis próbáltam bízni benned, amit szépen meg is háláltál - Perselus hangjából a gúny helyett már szomorúság áradt.  
\- Tudom, és tényleg nagyon sajnálom, Perselus - használta húsz éve most először a tanár keresztnevét. - Kérlek, érts meg engem! - könyörgött. 

A tanár valóban úgy érezte, ha nem bocsát meg, azzal elvesztené az egyetlen esélyt a boldogságra, de ennyi még nem volt elég. Tudni kellett, mit érez iránta most az exgriffendéles.  
\- Ez mind szép és jó, de én nem szánalom kapcsolatot akarok. Azt szeretném, ha valaki megbecsülne és talán még szeretne is.  
\- Én még mindig szeretlek - suttogta maga elé bátortalanul Sirius, amit a tanár, a kémkedésben megedzett hallásának hála, hallott is.  
\- Ha ez igaz, akkor talán, ismétlem talán, lehet még egy pinduri reményed, Black - sóhajtott beletörődően végzetébe Perselus. Tudta, hogy így is, úgy is meg fog könyörülni a férfin, hiszen ő is még szereti. - De sokat kell még ezért teperned. Nem adom ám olyan könnyen magam.  
\- Már aggódnék, ha így lenne - ragyogott fel arcán végre az a mosoly, amit Perselus mindig is úgy imádott, és amitől a bajkeverő arca is megfiatalodott.  
\- Reménytelen griffendéles - motyogta az orra alatt.  
\- Sunyi mardekáros - viszonozta vigyorogva Siri.  
Ezután a randi már oldottabban folytatódott, hiszen nem volt már köztük az a tátongó mélyedés, vagy ha mégis, már épült rajta egy gyenge alapokon álló, de stabil híd. Az este végén még egy gyengéd csókot is engedélyezett a tanár, és nem is bánta meg. Még mindig ugyanolyan volt, mint hetedévükben. Perzselő, szenvedélyes, és olyan forró, hogy beleremegett a lába is. Csak a sok okklumenciával eltöltött idő által volt képes talpon maradni, és nem beleolvadni a csibész karjaiba.

**A jelenben**  
Most együtt élnek a Black rezidencián, bár Perselus nem szüntette meg lakosztályát a Roxfortban, azzal az indokkal, hogyha a ˝Bolhás˝ megsérti, legyen egy hely, ahol nyugalma lehet tőle. Sirius igyekezett ezt elkerülni, de ismerve vérmérsékletét, nehezen ment, és hát néha sikerült kiborítania a mogorva férfit, aki ilyenkor nem költözött vissza a Roxfortba, de nem is volt hajlandó vele egy szobában aludni. A tanár olyannyira makacs volt, ha vérig volt sértve, hogy napokig nem is szólt egy mukkot sem a bajkeverőhöz, aki hűséges kiskutyaként loholt utána, akár még az óráira is, míg végül Perselus mindig megbocsátott neki. Tudta, hogy egyedül a megcsalást nem fogadná el soha többé, de az amin általában veszekedtek, még a közelében sem volt ennek.

Visszatérve Harryékhez, közvetlen a Roxfort után Harry beköltözött a Grimmauld térre, ahol első kézből tapasztalhatta meg, milyen is az, ha keresztapját valaki megregulázza, hiszen Siriust ismerve, erre gyakran volt szüksége a professzornak. Draco eközben visszatért a Malfoy kúriába, ahol apja és anyja kitörő örömmel fogadta őt. Szülei elfogadták Harryvel való kapcsolatát, nem kis boldogságot okozva ezzel a szöszinek Miután beköltöztek saját otthonukba, Lucius és Narcissa, na meg persze Harry barátai, Hermion és Ron, Remus és Nymphadora gyakori vendégek voltak. Nem hagyhatjuk ki a sorból Siriust és Piton professzort sem. Utóbbi, bár morogva, de mégis elkísérte mindig Tapmancsot, mikor látogatóba ment. Megbékélt ő már Harryvel, de persze ezt nem hangoztatta, ez csak rá és Potterre tartozott.

Most is éppen látogatásra készültek, de most Harry és Draco ment át a Grimmauld térre, ahol egy kisebb ünnepséget rendeztek, ugyanis most volt Teddy Lupin szülinapja, aki most tölti be a harmadik évét, és mivel Harry a keresztapja, így kötelessége volt jelen lenni.  
Potter és Malfoy egyenesen a Black ház elé hoppanáltak, majd bekopogtak. Kis idő múlva Tonks, vagy ha úgy jobban tetszik, Mrs. Lupin nyitott ajtót, aki fülig érő szájjal tárta szélesebbre előttük, hogy végre bemehessenek.  
\- Jaj, Harry, Draco! Úgy örülök, hogy eljöttetek! - lelkendezett a metamorfmágus, majd olyan szorosan megölelte őket, hogy levegőt is alig kaptak.  
\- Hiszen a keresztfiam. Hogyis hagyhatnám ki a születésnapját.  
Amint a mondat végére ért, már egy kis forgószél, akit Teddynek hívnak, az ölébe is ugrott, és lelkesen nógatni kezdte.  
\- Keresztapu, úgy örülök, hogy itt vagy, és persze Draco bácsinak is! - eresztett meg egy csibészes mosolyt a két fiú felé.  
\- Mi is boldogok vagyunk, hogy láthatunk - szólalt meg Draco.  
\- Ugye hoztatok ajándékot? - izgett-mozgott Teddy, hogy láthassa, mi mindent hozhatott neki a két kedvenc rokona.  
\- Hát persze, te rosszcsont! - csikizte meg a virgonc kisfiút Harry, aki visítva próbált menekülni keresztapja elől.  
\- Harry, látom, Teddy már üdvözölt - lépett a helyiségbe Remus Lupin is.  
\- Szia, Remus - köszönt a vérfarkasnak Harry és Draco egyszerre, amin jót mosolyogtak.  
\- Harry! Draco! - hallották meg Hermione hangját, majd nem sokára magát a lányt is láthatták, aki feléjük rohant, háta mögött hagyva Ront.  
Mione megölelgette őket, majd odaengedte Ront is, aki szintén karjaiba zárta legjobb barátját, és annak szerelmét is. Néhány perc múlva befutott Sirius is, maga után ráncigálva a morcos bájitalmestert, aki épp Tapmancsot szidta, amiért kiöntötte a nagy sietségben az egyik főzetét, amit persze neki kellett eltakarítania a lusta férfi helyett.  
\- Harry, de jó látni! - örvendezett keresztfia láttán az exgriffendéles bajkeverő. - Téged is, Draco - vigyorgott Sirius.  
Piton csak bólintott nekik, hiszen nem volt az az ölelgetős fajta, kivéve ha Siriusról volt szó, őt szerette a karjaiban tartani.

Miután megvolt a kölcsönös puszi és ölelés áradat a Weasley család tagjai által is, asztalhoz ültek. Teddy könyörgésére a tortával kezdtek, ami egy hatalmas arany színű cikesz volt, persze csokis piskótával, a kisfiú nagy kedvencével.  
Az étel is nagyszerű volt. Draco bár mindenből fogyasztott, Harrynek, és Perselusnak is szemet szúrt, milyen keveset evett.  
\- Draco, nem ízlik a sült? - kérdezte meg párjától a kócos, fekete hajú.  
\- De, nagyon finom, csak nem kívánok többet enni - sóhajtott a Malfoy örökös, miközben az ételt turkálta a tányérjában.  
\- Hát eddig sem ettél valami sokat. Rosszul vagy? - nézett végig szerelmén Harry, és be kellett ismernie, hogy Draco eléggé sápadt volt, még a szokásostól is jobban.  
\- Egy kicsit - vallotta be a szőkeség. – De mindjárt elmúlik.  
\- Gyere, kikísérlek a mosdóba, hogy felfrissítsd magad, hátha attól valamivel jobb lesz.  
A fürdőszobában Draco megmosta az arcát egy kis langyos vízzel, de hányingere akkor is megmaradt. A mosdókagylóra támaszkodva figyelte Harryt a tükörből, akinek aggodalommal teli smaragdjai őt fürkészték.

\- Draco, valamit titkolsz előlem - szólalt meg halkan a griffendéles. - Beteg vagy?  
\- Én... - A szőke behunyta a szemeit.  
_Itt az idő. Most kell elmondanom._  
\- Nem vagyok beteg. Én... várandós vagyok - bökte ki végül.  
Harrynek a lélegzete is elállt a döbbenettől. Csak nézett tágra nyílt szemekkel szerelmére, és egy szót sem bírt kinyögni.  
_Várandós. Draco a gyermekemet hordja a szíve alatt. Ez hogyan lehetséges?_ \- Zakatolt az agya a sok gondolattól.  
\- Harry, mondj már valamit! - könyörgött a kétségbeesett fiú. - Nem szeretnéd a babánkat? Ezért nem szólalsz meg? - kezdett pánikolni Draco.  
\- Ez... - kezdte Harry, de elakadt. - Ez csodálatos! - kiáltott fel olyan hirtelen, hogy Draco összerezzent tőle. - A mi kisbabánk. Azt sem tudtam, hogy lehetséges az, hogy egy fiú gyermeket szüljön, de nagyon boldog vagyok – mosolygott szerelmére.  
\- A mugliknál nem lehetséges, de itt a Varázsvilágban igen - világosította fel Harryt a szöszi.  
\- És lehet már tudni mennyi idős? - fogta meg párja kezét Harry, és leültek a kád szélére.  
\- Több mint két hónapos. És mielőtt még megkérdeznéd, egészséges, szépen fejlődik.  
\- De miért nem szóltál eddig? Mióta tudod?  
\- Három napja tudom, ugyanis elájultam apáéknál, és elvittek orvoshoz. Eddig csak az alkalomra vártam, hogy elmondhassam végre, de a gyógyító kurzus nagyon lefoglalt. Már majdnem az őrületbe kergetett ez az egész, nem szeretek elhallgatni előled semmit.  
\- Ennek örülök. Én is mindig őszinte vagyok hozzád - csókolta meg szerelmét Harry, majd megkérdezte: - Ezek szerint apádék már tudnak a babánkról?  
\- Csak apa, mert ő volt akkor otthon, de megígértettem vele, hogy addig hallgat róla, amíg neked el nem mondom - dőlt neki Harry oldalának Draco, mikor rátört a szédülés.  
\- Jól vagy? - nézett rá aggódva Harry.  
\- Persze, mindjárt elmúlik, ezek csak az első három hónapban előforduló szokásos rosszullétek - nyugtatta meg párját a szőke. - Ugye örülsz a babának? - tekintett fel, majd Harry szemeibe nézett.  
\- Nagyon, de már mondtam - mosolygott őszinte szeretettel a szemeiben a fiú. - Ő a mi gyermekünk - tette a kezét Draco még lapos hasára, majd áhítattal simított végig rajta, ami a szőkeséget meggyőzte arról, hogy a griffendéles tényleg akarja a kisbabájukat.

Kopogtatásra ocsúdtak fel a meghitt pillanatból, majd rá nem sokkal meghallották Mrs. Weasley aggódó hangját is.  
\- Minden rendben, fiúk?  
\- Persze, Mrs. Weasley! - kiáltott ki neki Harry. - Mindjárt kimegyünk!  
Draco felállt, majd lesimogatva gyűrött talárját Harryhez fordult.  
\- Szerinted mondjuk most el nekik? - hangjából kihallatszott a bizonytalanság.  
\- Igen. Örülni fognak neki. Ne aggódj! - simogatta meg a szőkeség sápadt arcát, egy puszit nyomott az ajkaira, majd kézen fogta, és kivezette a többiek elé. 

\- Srácok, lenne egy kis bejelenteni valónk - mosolygott felszabadultan a kócos hajú.  
\- És mi lenne az, kis szívem? - kérdezte meg Molly Weasley.  
\- Dracónak és nekem kisbabánk lesz! - kiáltotta el magát boldogan, mire Draco csak a szemét forgatta.  
\- Gratulálunk! - szaladt oda hozzájuk lelkes kiskutyaként Sirius, majd megölelte őket.  
Ezután még sokáig fogadták a lelkes gratulációkat népes baráti körüktől. Fred és George még meg is jegyezte, hogy remélik igazi kis Tekergő lesz majd a gyermekükből, de ha nem, ők majd tesznek róla. Ezen mindenki csak nevetett. Sőt, még Piton is elmosolyodott, amit Siriuson kívül senki sem vett észre. 

Dracóék estig maradtak a házban, majd hazamentek, akkor is csak azért, mert a szőkeség már eléggé elfáradt. A búcsúzkodások közepette Perselus félrehívta keresztfiát.  
\- Draco, mit mondott a Szent Mungó gyógyítója? Miket kell szedned? - Bájitalmester lévén ismerte már a szükséges bájitalokat, de szerette volna tudni, mit ajánlott a gyógyító Dracónak.  
\- Vitaminokat és immunerősítőket írt fel, amiket majd meg kell vennem, ugyanis amit ott adtak, az elfogyott - jutott eszébe. – Egyébként teljesen egészséges és erős vagyok, azt mondták simán ki tudom hordani a kisbabát.  
\- Nem kell megvenned. Ha ideadod a receptet, megfőzöm én neked - ajánlotta fel a segítségét.  
\- Tényleg megtennéd? - lepődött meg a Malfoy örökös. - De hát ott vannak az óráid, meg a büntetőmunkák. Lesz rá időd?  
\- Szakítok rá.  
\- Köszönöm – ölelte át a mogorva férfit hirtelen felindulásból Draco. – Bocsi – engedte el -, biztos csak a hormonok. Akkor holnap reggel beadom neked. Úgy jó lesz?  
\- Nekem igen, de a reggeli rosszulléttel mi lesz? Van még rá bájitalod? - kérdezte aggódva.  
\- Az van bőven, de az általad készítettben jobban bízom, mint a mungósban.  
Perselus erre csak a fejét ingatta, majd előhozott a laborjából néhány üvegcsével, és a szőkeség kezébe nyomta.

\- Draco, mehetünk? - sétált oda melléjük Harry.  
\- Aha, csak Perselus felvetette azt az ötletet, hogy elkészíti nekem a terhességre felírt gyógyitalokat - tájékoztatta szerelmét a szöszi.  
\- Köszönjük - nézett hálásan Pitonra Harry. - Ez tényleg remek lenne. A professzor sokkal jobbat készít. Ezt tapasztalatból mondom.  
A két mardekáros erre elmosolyodott, köztük a professzor is, a kócos hajú nem kis meglepetésére.  
Még utoljára elbúcsúztak Mrs. Weasleytől, aki megígérte nekik, hogy körülnéz otthon, az Odúban a gyerekjátékok és ruhácskák között, ami Dracónak nagyon jólesett, hiszen ez is azt bizonyította, hogy végleg elfogadták úgy, mint Harry Potter szerelmét.

Hazaérve Draco rögtön lerogyott a nappali kanapéjára, és hátradőlve behunyta a szemét. Hiába nem csinált semmi fárasztót, mégis kimerültnek érezte magát.  
\- Draco, ne itt aludj el! Gyere, menjünk fel a hálóba - unszolta a már félálomban lévő szerelmét Harry.  
\- Csak egy kicsit hadd pihenjek még itt - suttogta a szőkeség.  
\- Tudom, hogyha ezt most megengedem, itt fogsz elaludni a kanapén. Nyomás!  
\- Zsarnok - zúgolódott álmosan a mardekáros, majd szép lassan felkóválygott az emeletre párja segítségével. Néhány perccel később már az ágyban feküdve figyelte, ahogy Harry bebújik mellé a takaró alá. 

\- Tudod, Draco, gondolkodtam - kezdett bele mondanivalójába a fekete hajú.  
\- Nem fájt? - szúrta közbe vigyorogva a szöszi.  
Harry csak fejét csóválta a beszólásra, de vágott nem vissza, csak mosolyogva adott egy puszit szerelme ajkaira.  
\- Azt tudnod kell, hogy erre már régóta készülődök - fordult teljes testtel Draco felé -, és ez most nem azért történik, mert úton van a gyermekünk, akinek egyébként nagyon örülök - szögezte le.  
\- Kezdek megijedni - komolyodott el a mardekáros herceg. - Csak vágj bele.  
\- Én... szeretném, ha hozzám jönnél - bökte ki Harry azt, amit már egy hónapja tervezett. Az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából elővette a gyűrűt, és a szőke felé nyújtotta. 

Draco csak nézte a gyönyörű smaragd kővel díszített ékszert, és szóhoz sem jutott.  
\- Ez... - Még egy értelmes mondatot sem tudott összerakni hirtelen.  
\- Remélem, hogy ezzel most nem rémisztettelek el magamtól - jegyezte meg Harry aggódva.  
\- Jaj, dehogy! - ölelte át szerelme nyakát. - Hozzád megyek, mert szeretlek, amióta csak megláttalak Madam Malkin Talárszabászatában.  
Mikor Draco kicsit elhúzódott, hogy gyűrűsujjára helyezze az ékszert, Harry észrevette, hogy a fiú szeme könnyes.  
\- Draco, te sírsz? - nézett döbbenten párjára. \- Ezek örömkönnyek. Nem tehetek róla, a babánk miatt van - törölte meg a szemeit a szöszi. - Megzavarja a hormonjaimat.  
Erre a mondatra mindketten elmosolyodtak, majd a kócos hajú végigsimított a szőke arcán, két tenyerébe fogva azt, és megcsókolta. Draco rögtön belemozdult a csókba, és karjait szerelme nyaka köré fonta. Az idilli pillanatnak Harry vetett véget.  
\- Most már ideje aludni. Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy - simogatta meg még egyszer Draco arcát, majd hanyatt dőlt a szőkét a mellkasára vonva.  
\- Téged csókolni sose vagyok fáradt - suttogta, bár szavainak ellent mondott árulkodó ásítása.  
A griffendéles lágyan simogatta a hátát, amitől nemsokára már mélyen aludt, míg Harry azon gondolkodott, milyen lesz vajon a gyermekük, és hogy ő egyáltalán nem ért a gyerekekhez.  
Nem sokkal tizenegy előtt őt is utolérte az álom, és boldog mosollyal az arcán aludt el, miközben párját ölelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éééés már csak az epilógus van hátra... :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilógus**

Harryt munkájából hazatérve óriási csatatér fogadta férjével közös otthonukban. Nem igazán lepte meg a dolog, hiszen tudta ki lehet ezért a felelős. Csakis az ő szeme fénye, a kis Adrian Malfoy-Potter lehet a ludas. Az alig másfél éves kisfiú már most olyan huncut volt, hogy biztosra vette, griffendéles lesz az eleven gyerekből. Mosolyogva zárta be maga után az ajtót, majd beljebb lépett a "harcmezőre".

Másfél éve már annak, hogy gyakorlata közben a Szent Mungóban, ahol gyógyítónak tanult riasztást kapott keresztapjától. Nagyon megijedt, mikor a Grimmauld téri házba belépve azt kellett hallania, hogy az akkor már kilencedik hónapban járó Draco fájdalommal teli hangon kiáltozik. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem történt semmi baj sem szerelmével, sem pedig a fiukkal. 

\- Draco, szívem, mi a baj? - rohant oda a kanapén vonagló férjéhez, akit épp Perselus itatott meg fájdalcsillapító bájitallal.  
\- Harry... - nézett fel a szőkeség kábultan csillogó szemekkel, majd teste újra görcsbe rándult, mikor egy újabb fájdalomhullám következett. - A picur eldöntötte, hogy most akar kijönni - szólalt meg újra, mikor már kissé helyreállt a légzése.  
\- De akkor a Mungóba kell mennünk. Miért nem vittétek oda? - nézett szemrehányóan a két férfira.  
\- Azért, Potter, mert se hoppanálni, se Hopp-utazni nem lehet egy várandós férfival - szűrte a fogai között ingerülten Piton professzor.  
Harry nagyon elszégyellte magát, amiért így nekik támadt, de nem bírta elviselni a tudatot, hogy Dracót szenvedni lássa.  
\- Már idehívtuk Draco orvosát, ő biztonságosan el tudja vinni a Mungóba - szólalt meg Sirius, majd keresztfia vállára téve a kezét megszorította azt. - Minden rendben lesz.  
Nemsokára valóban megérkezett Dr. Stevens, aki Draco terhességét kezelte, majd el is szállította a szőkeséget a kórházba. Harry rögtön utánuk indult, Siriusékkal egyetemben. Nemsokára megérkeztek a többiek is, Remus és Tonks a kis Teddy nélkül, akit a nagyszüleire bíztak, Hermione és Ron, a Weasley család, na és persze a Malfoy házaspár is, és együtt fejezték ki támogatásukat Harrynek, aki a folyosón járkált fel-alá, mivel nem engedték, hogy jelen legyen a szülésnél. 

Nehéz szülés volt, de minden fájdalmas percét megérte, mert végül világra jött a kisfiuk épen és egészségesen, 3500 grammal és 50 cm-rel, gyönyörű fekete hajjal, ami már most összevissza meredezett, mint Harryé, és a Malfoyokra jellemző ezüstszürke szemekkel. Harry soha még ilyen szép gyermeket nem látott, legalábbis ő így gondolta.  
Mindenki megcsodálta a kis Adriant, és kifejezte jókívánságait, de őt most csak az érdekelte, hogy van a férje. Mikor beengedték Dracóhoz, a szőkeség már félig aludt, de amint a kócos hajú megfogta a kezét, rögtön kinyitotta a ezüst szemeit.  
\- Draco, annyira aggódtam. Jól vagy? - kérdezte Harry. Draco csak bólintani tudott, annyira elfáradt a szülés során, de végül erőt vett magán, és megszólalt, mikor nem látta sehol a kisbabájukat.  
\- Harry, hol van Adrian? Mi van vele? - hangja félelemmel telt meg, hogy valami történhetett a fiukkal, de ekkor az ajtón belépett Narcissa Malfoy, kezében a kis csodával. Amikor Draco látta, hogy nincs semmi baj gyermekükkel, megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott.  
\- Mint ahogy te is láthatod, ép és egészséges - mosolyodott el Harry, majd átvette az asszonytól Adriant, és megmutatta férjének. - Megfogod?  
\- Annyira fáradt vagyok, hogy félek, elejteném - válaszolt halkan, majd egy nagyot ásított. - Csak fektesd ide mellém, hogy a közelemben érezhessem.  
Harry így is tett, és pár percen belül apa és fia már aludt is, hogy kipihenjék a szülés okozta fáradalmakat. A fekete hajú csak nézte szerelme most már nyugodt arcát, és kisfia békés kis pofikáját, és arra gondolt, milyen szerencsés, hogy ez a két csoda hozzá tartozik. 

Mikor Draco felébredt, behívták a többieket is a szobába, akik lelkes méhrajként özönlöttek be, és zúdították gratulációikat és jókívánságaikat a mosolygó házaspárra. Narcissa anyai szeretete jeléül megcsókolta fia homlokát, majd megígérte neki, hogy bármikor segít a baba körül, csak üzenjen és már megy is.  
\- Köszönöm, anya. - Draco szemei könnyekkel teltek meg, mikor tapasztalta azt a mérhetetlen szeretetáradatot, amit kapott. Még Sirius is megszorította bíztatásul a kezét.  
Harry csak leült párja ágyának a fejéhez eső széléhez, és lágyan végigsimított a selymes szőke tincseken, majd megcsókolta Dracót.  
\- Nem is tudom kifejezni, hogy mennyire szeretlek titeket - nézett bele az ezüst tekintetbe a smaragd.  
\- Mi is szeretünk téged.

 

Azóta szerelmük csak napról napra nő, semmit sem csillapodott az első csókjuk óta.  
\- 'pa - hallotta meg Harry kisfia hangját, aki lelkesen totyogott oda hozzá, és nyújtogatta karjait, hogy vegye az ölébe.  
\- Szia, Kincsem – kapta fel, és adott egy puszit a pufók kis arcocskára. - Hát hogy van az én kis hercegem?  
\- Jól - felelte a lelkes gyerek, majd átölelte apja nyakát.  
\- Adrian, merre vagy? - csendült fel Draco kiáltása, majd kisvártatva ő is megjelent. - Harry, hát hazaértél! - sietett oda hozzájuk a szőkeség, majd egy csókot nyomott férje ajkaira, amin a kisfiú csak kuncogni tudott.  
\- Igen, tudom, hogy késtem, de nagyon sok volt a beteg - sóhajtotta a volt griffendéles, majd letette a kapálózó gyereket, aki máris odatipegett a játékaihoz.  
\- Rendben, csak tudod, ma vendégek jönnek - tájékoztatta -, és még át is kell öltöznöd.  
\- Sietek, megígérem - puszilta arcon szerelmét, majd felment a hálóba és készülni kezdett. 

Azért gyűltek így össze, hogy megünnepeljék Sirius és Perselus házassági évfordulóját, de mivel a Grimmauld tér erre már nem elég nagy, tekintve az azóta megszületett gyerekeket, ezért Dracónál és Harrynél lesz megtartva. Harry pont akkor végzett a készülődéssel, mikor az első vendégek, a Piton-Black házaspár megérkezett.  
Perselus sokat változott, mióta összejöttek Siriusszal. Már nem volt annyira mogorva, legnyugodott, nem ordibált a legkisebb hibáért is, és még Harryt is hajlandó volt a keresztnevén hívni, ami igazi csodának számított. Ez a házasság még Siriusnak is jót tett. Nem szokott le arról, hogy megnézzen egy-egy szép boszorkát az úton, de Piton tudta, hogy csak őhozzá tartozik, így nem lett belőle veszekedés, nem úgy, mint kapcsolatuk elején, amikor minden ilyenért a tanár megsértődött, és rögtön az jutott eszébe, hogy párja megcsalja.  
Harryék üdvözölték a megérkező családtagjaikat, majd vacsorához ültek. Az asztalnál helyet foglalt a Malfoy házaspár, Remus és Tonk Teddyvel, Sirius és Perselus, Ron és Hermione a kislányukkal, Jane-nel, aki lelkesen játszott etetőszékében, a Weasley házaspár, Charlie párjával, a szintén sárkánykutató Peterrel, Bill és Fleur a Victoire-ral, na és persze az ikrek a feleségeikkel. Egy szóval mindenki, aki fontos a számukra. 

Draco felállt, hogy köszöntse őket.  
\- Örülök, hogy mindenki el tudott jönni erre a vacsorára. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megünnepeljük keresztapám és Sirius első házassági évfordulóját. Sok csatározáson vannak már túl - mosolyodott el őszintén Draco -, de összetartoznak, és örülök, hogy végre Perselust boldognak látom. Emeljük poharunkat rájuk! - emelte fel sajátját. - Sok boldogságot!  
A vacsora isteni volt, Draco kitett magáért. Mindenki jól érezte magát. Harry azonban észrevette, hogy sem Draco, sem pedig Sirius nem iszik alkoholt. Észrevételére nem hívta fel a figyelmet, de elgondolkodott, mi lehet ennek az oka. Miután Draco leült, Sirius felemelkedett, hogy ő is felszólaljon. 

\- Köszönöm, Draco. Valóban boldogok voltunk és vagyunk Persszel. Több mint két éve már, hogy megkeserítjük egymás életét - vigyorgott, mire Piton csak a szemét forgatva horkantott, míg a többiek nevettek -, és egy éve már, hogy hozzám jött. Voltak hullámvölgyek, vagy inkább nagy árkok, de együtt mindig megoldottuk. Szeretem Perselust! - Erre a mondatra felhangzott a taps, de Tapmancs még nem fejezte be. - Lenne még egy bejelenteni valónk - szólalt meg. - Nekünk gyermekünk lesz! Várandós vagyok! - rikkantotta el magát.

A bejelentést néma csend követte. Mindenki megkövülve nézett Siriusra, egyedül csak Draco tűnt úgy, mint akit ez az utolsó mondat cseppet sem lepett meg. Mosolyogva nézett keresztapjára. A hallgatást végül Harry törte meg.  
\- Ez... Hűha... - Harryt hirtelen elhagyta a griffendéles bátorsága, és nem tudta, hogy mit is kellene most mondani.  
\- Ez nagyszerű! - állt fel végül Draco, és gratulált a párnak, ezzel is megkönyörülve a döbbent társaságon, hiszen ők még mindig nem tudtak egy mukkot sem kinyögni. - És jól vagytok? - intézte kérdéseit Siriushoz többes számban, a gyermekre is gondolva, hiszen a szőkeség már tudta, mivel jár az a bizonyos kilenc hónap. - Bár ahogy én látom, kicsattansz az egészségtől, úgyhogy nagy baj nem lehet.  
Harry ekkor ocsúdott fel az eddigi letargiájából, és odaszaladt Siriushoz, és hevesen megölelte, hogy kifejezze örömét, persze mindezt óvatosan tette, nehogy kár okozzon.  
\- Jaj, úgy örülök nektek! - szólalt meg nagy nehezen a Kis Hős, majd Perselus felé fordult. - Remélem nem szeded le a fejem, ha megölellek - nézett volt tanárára, aki csak megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem fogja, majd a kócos hajú őt is megszorongatta egy kicsit. 

Lassan a többiek is magukhoz tértek, és őszintén gratuláltak a két férfinak. Sirius elmesélte Dracónak, hogy eddig mit tapasztalt meg a terhessége során, majd kikérte a szőke véleményét is, amit a Malfoy örökös örömmel meg is osztott vele, és beszélt arról is, mire számíthat még a férfi. A tapasztalata segítette benne, hiszen ott ül mellette a példa, Adrian, aki éppen azon mesterkedett, hogyan tudna még egy kis édességet kikönyörögni a gyanútlan áldozatától, aki most Remus volt. Könyörgő kiskutya szemekkel nézett a férfire, enyhén lebiggyesztett ajkakkal a hatás kedvéért.  
A vérfarkas Teddy révén már tudta, mire megy ki a játék, de azért adott neki a sajátjából, egy gyönyörű, de persze huncut mosolyt csalva ezzel a kisfiú arcára.  
Draco csak a fejét rázta kuncogva, magában megjegyezve: - _Amilyen kis manipulatív, egész biztos, hogy mardekáros lesz. Csak tudnám, kitől tanulta ezt._

Harry, nem titkolva boldogságát, fülig érő szájjal ült az asztalnál, és hallgatta családja beszélgetéseit. El sem hitte, hogy mindez vele történik meg. Ahhoz képest, amit átélt Dursley-éknél, ez a Mennyország volt számára. Draco nagyszerű férj és apa volt, keresve se talált volna jobbat. Viszont újfent feltűnt neki férje furcsa viselkedése. Semmi alkohol, vagy hirtelen mozdulat, és sápadtabb volt a szokásosnál is.  
\- Szívem, figyelsz? - hallotta meg a szöszi selymes hangját. - Beszélek hozzád, de te csak merengsz magad elé. Baj van?  
\- Nem, semmi. Csak elgondolkodtam.  
\- Min?  
\- Mondd, Draco, ugye, ha valami gond lenne, elmondanád nekem? - nézett az ezüst szemekbe a Fiú, Aki Túlélte.  
\- Hát persze, Harry, de ezt miért kérdezed? - nézett értetlenül a fekete hajúra a szöszi.  
\- Mert észrevettem, hogy titkolsz valamit. Olyan furcsa vagy az utóbbi napokban - vallotta be aggodalmát Harry.  
\- Ó... Csak ennyi? - mosolyodott el Draco. - Nemsokára megtudod, de erre még várnod kell egy picit - titokzatoskodott a volt mardekáros.  
Harry csak a szemét forgatta erre a kijelentésre. Draco mindig is tudta, hogyan kergesse az őrületbe, és ebbe a várakozás is beletartozik. Pár perccel később Draco felemelkedett az asztaltól, és szót kért.  
\- Ha már így egybegyűltünk, akkor nekem is lenne egy-két közlendőm. Remélem, Perselus, Sirius, nem okoz problémát, ha itt és most, mindenki jelenlétében tenném közzé - nézett keresztapja felé, ahonnan csak egy-egy intést kapott beleegyezéskét a pártól. Ők már tudták, miről lesz szó. - Szóval... Egy kicsit nehéz ezt így közölni veletek, de megpróbálom. Ritka a férfiaknál a terhesség, mint azt ti is tudjátok, de szerencsére nem a mi családunkban - mosolygott rá Perselusékra. - Viszont van egy még ritkább dolog. Az pedig az ikerterhesség az erősebbik nemnél...  
\- Ezzel mire akarsz célozni, fiam? - szólt közbe Lucius.  
\- Csak arra, hogy babákat várok - ért fülig a szája a szöszinek. - Ikreink lesznek Harryvel! 

Vágható volt a csend, ami újra ráereszkedett a társaságra, majd egyszer csak Harry boldog kiáltására ocsúdott fel a nép. A kócos hajú szorosan magához húzta szerelmét, majd lágyan meg is csókolta annak ajkait, kifejezve vele érzéseit.  
Néhány perc múlva Harry elengedte Dracót, majd megfogva kezeit, a vendégeik felé fordult. Épp meg akart szólalni, mikor észrevette Sirius magabiztos mosolyát, és Perselus vigyorát.  
\- Ti tudtátok, igaz? - nézett neheztelve a két férfira.  
\- Persze, mivel találkoztam vele a Szent Mungóban a szülésznél - felelte Siri. - Nehéz a felfogásom, de azért annyira nem - vigyorgott keresztfiára.  
\- És mennyi idősek? - nézett bele férje ezüst tekintetébe a smaragd szemű. - Jól vagytok?  
\- Már túl vagyok a harmadik hónapon, és igen, egészségesek - simogatta meg még lapos hasát Draco.  
\- Már három hónaposak!? - kiáltott fel Harry. - És nekem mikor akartál szólni? - hangja szemrehányó volt, ami dühítette a szőkét.  
A többiek meg se mertek szólalni, mikor észrevették Harry mágiájának hullámzását. Draco nem is titkolta felháborodását, amit férje dorgálása okozott.  
\- Hogy mikor? - emelte meg ő is hangját. - Talán akkor, amikor itthon leszel, és nem alszol be, amint megbeszélnék veled valamit. Már napok óta be akartam neked vallani, de te hulla fáradt voltál, és folyton már ülve elaludtál volna - húzódott távolabb a kócos hajútól, majd el is fordult tőle. - Lassan már a munkád lesz a családod, és nem mi. Még te vagy felháborodva, hogy titkoltam a babákat, mikor időd sem volt végighallgatni engem. Pedig én el akartam már aznap mondani, mikor megtudtam. 

Harry tudta, hogy szerelmének igaza van, hiszen sokat túlórázott, ami igencsak kifárasztotta a nap végére. Érezte azt is, hogy férjének az rosszul esik, hogy keveset van vele és kisfiukkal, de nem tudott változtatni rajta.  
Bűntudata támadt, amiért így nekiesett a szőkeségnek. Mindig is a forrófejűsége volt a veszte, és most is ezzel haragította magára párját.  
\- Ne haragudj, Draco! - húzta vissza magához a szőkét Harry. - Tudom, sokat dolgozok, de ti vagytok a legfontosabbak nekem. És persze ti is - fordult a társaság felé, ahonnan máris érkeztek a lekes viszonzások a kijelentésre. - Nem akartam így neked támadni. Inkább magamra vagyok dühös, hogy észre sem vettem rajtad a jeleit, pedig gyógyító vagyok, és hogy nem foglalkoztam eleget se Adriannel, se veled. 

Draco hamar megenyhült szerelmével szemben, és hagyta magát átölelni, majd megcsókolni.  
\- Én sem szerettem volna így hozzád vágni ezt az egészet, csak hát a hormonjaim nem bírnak magukkal - mosolygott őszintén Harryre. - Tudod, hogy megy ez.  
\- Tudom. Ne is emlékeztess a hisztijeidre, amiket levágtál, mikor Adriant vártad - sápadt bele a gondolatába is Harry. - Az a pofon még most fájdalmas emlék.  
Sirius erre csak kuncogni tudott, ami hamarosan hangos nevetéssé vált. Mindenki értetlenül nézett az animágusra, nem tudták, mi olyan vicces.  
\- Ne is foglalkozzatok vele - legyintett Perselus. - Hol sír, hol nevet. Még én sem bírom követni, hogy mikor mi okozza.  
Harry visszafordult párja felé, majd miután alapos csókba vonta, arcát Draco nyakába fúrva, mélyet szippantott annak illatából, ami lenyugtatta felborzolt idegeit.

Adriannek az egész incidens fel sem tűnt, mivel elterelte a figyelmét Teddy hajának színe, ami a lilától kezdve, szinte minden, a kisfiú által ismert színt felvett. A kisfiú nyújtózkodott, hogy megfoghassa, de sehogy sem érte el, amitől bosszús lett.  
\- Papa... - próbálta megszólítani Luciust, aki kedvesen mosolyogva nézett le rá.  
\- Igen, Picur?  
\- Kejj! - mutogatott hevesen a metamorfmágus fiú felé Adrian.  
\- Mi kell? - kérdezett rá, mivel nem értette, mire céloz.  
\- Színes - mutatott rá Teddy hajára.  
\- Á... értem - esett le a tantusz Luciusnak. - Teddy haja kell, igaz? - A kisfiú lelkesen bólogatni kezdett. - Az nem lehet a tiéd, Picur.  
\- Mijért? – keseredett el a gyerek.  
\- Mert az Teddyé, kicsim. A te hajadat sem lehet tőled elvenni – magyarázta. - Viszont megkérheted őt, hogy mutassa meg, hogyan tudja váltogatni a haja színét, és az arcát.  
A kisfiú ezt hallva újra felvidult, és kérdezgetni kezdte Remus fiát. A két gyerek lelkes csacsogásán Lucius csak mosolyogni tudott, majd visszafordult az épp egymást ölelő Malfoy-Potter házaspárhoz.

Harryék, amilyen hamar összevesztek, olyan hamar ki is békültek. Sajnos, ha két ilyen ellentétes ember összekerül, számítani lehet a bukkanókra, de mindig sikerült megoldaniuk, ahogy most is. Mindketten elég gyorsan kapták fel a vizet, és már repültek is a vádak, de nem tudtak haragudni egymásra.  
\- Annyira szeretlek, Draco! - sóhajtotta Harry. - Nem akartalak megbántani, csak aggódom. Mi lesz velem és Adriannel, ha veled történik valami? - hangja kétségbeesetten csengett.  
\- Nem fog - biztosította párját a szőke. - Itt vagy te, na meg a többiek is, nem is beszélve a gyógyítómról, és ti majd vigyáztok rám - simogatta meg az exgriffendéles arcát szeretetteljesen.  
\- Abban biztos lehetsz, hogy ellenőrizni foglak! - jelentette ki harciasan Harry, amin Draco csak kuncogott. - Nem lesz több túlóra, és éjszakai műszak. Mostantól többet leszek itthon, hogy felügyelni tudjalak, és mellettetek legyek.  
\- Így legyen, fiúk - szólalt meg Narcissa. - És Drágám, ha bármire szükségetek van, csak szóljatok - ölelte meg fiát, majd Harryt is, és odasietett Siriusékhoz is. - Ez rátok is vonatkozik, Perselus, Sirius. 

A vacsora ezután a kis intermezzo után is jókedvűen folytatódott, majd amikor a gyerekek már elfáradtak, a vendégek is szedelőzködni kezdtek, csak a bájitalmester és Sirius maradtak.  
\- Tudjátok, kicsit fura ez az egész - szólalt meg az animágus, miközben elvette a teáscsészét Harrytől. Adrian már a szobájában, a kiságyban aludt mosolyogva, és mélyen, míg ők a nappaliban beszélgettek.  
\- Micsoda? - kérdezett rá keresztfia.  
\- Hát az, hogy itt vagyok várandósan, lassan negyven évesen, a férjem a volt ellenségem, és a családunk is vegyesen áll griffendélesekből és mardekárosokból egyaránt - magyarázta. Már nem volt olyan vidám, mint az asztalnál, de azért a pajkos fény ott csillogott a szemében, ami biztosította a jelenlévőket abban, hogy mindaz, amit mond egyáltalán nincs ellenére. - Nektek nem?  
\- Tudod, Siri, nekem ez már fel sem tűnik - gondolkodott el a kócos hajú. - Mindig is furcsa dolgok történtek velem, leginkább rosszak, de ez a mostani a legcsodálatosabb, amit valaha átéltem - ölelte magához a mellette ülő férjét, aki a vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
\- Kicsit azért félek a szüléstől - Siriust tényleg megrémítette ez, de nem annyira, hogy ne akarja Persszel közös kisbabáját.  
\- Nem kell - szólalt meg a szőkeség, aki épp Harryt használta kispárnának. - Ott lesz melletted Pers, és a gyógyítód is, mellesleg erős vagy, és egészséges. Menni fog.  
Nemsokára a Piton-Black házaspár is hazament, magukra hagyva ezzel Dracóékat, akik a hálószobájukban ünnepeltek tovább. Hiszen az ikrek érkezését meg kell ünnepelni.

 

**Újabb 11 évvel később**

Harry és Draco a King's Cross pályaudvaron álltak, azon belül is a Roxfort Expressznél, ahol épp gyermekeiktől búcsúzkodtak. A nagyobbik fiúk, Adrian már másodéves lesz a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában, így őt nem kellett félteni. Büszkék voltak rá, főleg Draco, mikor a Süveg a Mardekárba tette két éve. Most viszont már az ikrek, Damien és Hannah is indulnak az iskolába.  
\- Apa! - szólította meg Harryt Damien.  
\- Tessék, fiam!  
\- Ugye nem fogsz haragudni, ha nem leszek griffendéles? - hajtotta le a fejét. - Tudom, hogy te is az voltál.  
\- Kisfiam, miért haragudnék? - ölelte magához a gyereket. - Bármelyik házba is kerülsz, az elmondhatja majd magáról, hogy gazdagabb lett egy okos, tehetséges diákkal - mosolygott Damienre, aki megnyugodva eresztette ki a benntartott levegőt.  
\- Igaza van édesapádnak - lépett oda Damienhez Draco, majd megölelte. - Nagyon szeretünk titeket - húzta oda magához Hannah-t is -, és bárhova is kerültök, ez nem fog soha megváltozni. Adriannél is így volt, és veletek is így van. 

Egyszer csak arra lettek figyelmes, hogy valaki a nevüket kiabálja.  
\- Harry! Draco! - integetett nekik Sirius, aki épp férjével kísérte ki kisfiukat, Stevent az Expresszhez. - De jó titeket látni! - ölelte magához a két férfit, majd a gyerekek felé fordult: - Na, gyertek! - hajolt le, mire mindhárom Malfoy-Potter gyerek átölelte. - Azért ne fojtsatok meg - nevetett a férfi, akin az elmúlt egy évtized nyomot se hagyott.  
\- Kicsit nehezemre esik elengedni őket – szólalt meg néhány perccel később a távolodó vonat után néző Harry.  
\- Pedig láthatod őket minden nap, és mind én, mind Sirius és Perselus vigyázunk majd rájuk - fogta meg férje kezét Draco.  
Ugyanis az történt, hogy Draco megkapta a Mágiatörténet tantárgyat a Roxfortban ezen az éven. Dumbledore saját maga ajánlotta fel a Malfoy örökösnek a megüresedett helyet, amit Binns távozása (persze nem a kastélyból, csak a professzori székből) hagyott, míg Sirius, Flitwick nyugdíjba vonulása miatt, megkapta a Bűbájtant. Perselus persze megmaradt a Bájitaltannál, és Remus is a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését oktatta.  
Ron és Hermione nem lett tanár, de mindketten azzal foglalkoznak, amit szeretnek. Ron kviddics üzletet nyitott, míg Hermione, kihasználva a könyvek iránti szeretetét, könyvesboltott nyitott, és mindketten sikeresek voltak. Egy évre rá, hogy megszületetett Hannah, Damien és Steven, nekik is született egy kislányuk, Rose, majd két évvel később követte őt Hugo.  
\- Igen, tudom - sóhajtott a Hős -, de akkor is elszomorít, milyen hamar megnőnek. 

Este a Roxfort hangos ujjongással telt meg, mind a tanári asztal felől, mind a diákok felől lelkes taps csendült fel, mikor az ikrek egyöntetűen a Griffendélbe kerültek, míg Steven a Mardekárba. Hermione és Ron kislánya, Rose még nem volt elég idős, ő majd csak jövőre lépi át az iskola kapuit. Draco csak mosolygott, mikor látta gyerekei boldogságát, hogy nem szakadtak el egymástól, és már csak azon tanakodott, hogyan hozhatná fel Harrynek, hogy szeretne még egy gyereket, aki olyan zöld szemekkel rendelkezik, mint férje. 

 

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És itt a vége. Ez volt a legelső Drarry történetem, remélem tetszett. :)  
> Írjatok kritikát, hogy tudjam, kinek mi a véleménye. :)


End file.
